Gothic Pink
by XKotoneX
Summary: Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando momentos mejores o pensando en cómo contrarrestarían está perdida, como marcaria y no cicatrizaría, tres la amaban, uno su mejor amigo, su familia.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí esta el fic en el que he estado trabajando, a lo largo de la historia irán descubriendo muchas cosas en relación con Sakura y los que están a su alrededor, es una dimensión alterna a el manga, es un mundo como el nuestro, en pocas palabras, normal.

Sakura puede que este levemente OOC (en algunas ocasiones). Pero más que ella estarán Sasuke y Suiguetsu.

Sasuke será extremadamente arrogante, narcisista y mujeriego.

Por otro lado el personaje Suiguetsu que siempre es mostrado como alguien divertido y activo todo el tiempo, aquí tendrá su lado tranquilo y serio, no será muy diferente a los ojos de los demás pero ante unos se mostrara maduro.

Por favor una oportunidad me he esmerado mucho T-T, por los buenos momentos de confundida XD

Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco las canciones nombradas en este, sus respectivos propietarios serán nombrados junto con su canción.

Sin entretenerlos mas los dejo con el primer capitulo del fic, espero que los disfruten y espero también haber mejorado como escritora si así se me puede llamar.

I

Pintaba mis uñas del color cuarenta y siete de Valmy, un color hermoso, blanco trasparenton y escarchado, mi pedicura estaba quedando simplemente deliciosa, estaría sonriendo si no fuera por que el endemoniado calor me estaba matando, aparte un mechón de cabello de mi cara ladeando mi cabeza hacia un lado, tome mi pequeño abanico de madera y empecé a abanicarme mientras me paraba de mi cama y esquivando las revistas y prendas de ropa que se encontraban en el suelo Salí de mi cuarto.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la sala, y de la sala a la cocina, sentí las frías baldosas, Oh! Que sensación tan agradable, abrí la frezer y saque un polo de limón doble, Salí de la cocina mientras intentaba abrir el paquete de plástico, cuando oigo que la puerta del baño se abre.

- aahhh – hizo un sonoro suspiro de tranquilidad aquella rubia – mucho mejor – dijo mientras posaba sus manos en sus manos en su cintura.

- Ino, ¿no crees que ya te has echado suficientes baños por hoy? – le pregunte algo divertida, mientras sacaba el polo de su paquete.

- Frentona, es que no sientes el calaron que hace? – Me reclamo formando un drama – a demás mírate a penas puedes soportarlo, ni siquiera con esa ropa tan ligera que llevas puedes aminorarlo – me dijo burlesca mientras dividía el polo en dos y se llevaba una mitad.

La mire "feo", me fije en mi ropa, estaba algo sudada, demonios tendría que echarme otro baño.

Mire por la ventana pero enseguida me arrepentí de lo hecho, pues ahora mis ojos pagaban las consecuencias, estaba súper-requete-hiper-soleado, y apenas eran las diez de la mañana. Suspire volví a mi cuarto y esquive de nuevo el desorden, abrí mi closet, tome un short, una camisa de tiritas y unas bragas, iba a salir, pero algo me detuvo, mire a mi mesita, mi celular estaba sonando.

- Moshi, Moshi – respondí.

- Sakura-Chan! Cuanto tiempo, mira voy saliendo para tu casa, recuerda que almorzare allá – dijo naruto con su habitual tono ensordecedor, por suerte lo tenia en altavoz encima de la ropa.

- Etto, Naruto yo no te invite a almorzar – le dije mientras una gran gota de sudor bajaba por mi cien – pero bueno ya que, esta bien vente.

- Arigato Sakura-Chan mira también va hinata, negi, tenten, lee, ya sabes el grupito – me dijo despreocupado, sentía como una vena de la frente me latía.

- Esta bien Naruto, te la paso por hoy, pero la próxima, te arranco la cabeza! – le dije conteniendo mi creciente ira y le trancaba de golpe. Refunfuñando me dirigí de nuevo a mi closet tome un pescador, y una camisa de tiras, mientras recordaba por que razón aun soportaba a naruto, claro es mi amigo del alma, en las buenas y en las malas estuvo conmigo, hace doce años por ejemplo cuando murieron mis padres, sonreí para mi, por eso seguía queriéndolo.

- Ino! Naruto viene para acá con el grupito prepara algo rico plis! – le pedí con voz suplicante a la vez que entraba en el baño sin esperar respuesta.

0000000000000

Termine de ponerme mi gancho verde en mi cabello rosa el cual era bastante largo, hasta mi cintura, estaba recogido con una cola y otro gancho y quedaban mis habituales mechones a los lados de mi cara, Salí del baño y capte el rico olor de la comida, si había algo que se le diera bien a ino aparte de las flores era la comida.

Fui a poner la mesa, los platos, vasos, cubiertos, servilletas, entre otros utensilios.

Se oyó el timbre, suspire al saber que me esperaba, Ino ya estaba sirviendo la comida, me pare enfrente de la puerta pose mi mano en el pomo y lo gire.

- Sakura-chan – fue lo único que escuchen antes de sentir como me asfixiaba con un abrazo de oso- Naruto, no puedo respirar – le dije haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible, este me soltó en seguida mientras reía avergonzado.

- es que te extrañe – me dijo con carita de cachorrito – naruto, ayer fuimos todos juntos al cine por si no te acuerdas – le dije cansada – AH! Cierto – dijo el muy desgraciado.

Abrace a Tenten, a Hinata, a Lee, a Shikamaru, a Temari y Salude con un gesto a negi.

Nos sentamos a comer, hablamos de temas triviales hasta que llegamos a uno interesante.

- Oigan, la semana que viene empezamos clase! – dijo tenten emocionada.

- Es verdad -dijo ino abriendo los ojos como platos- van seguir igual que el año pasado?

Todos asentimos, nuestra academia era como cualquier otra, a diferencia de que se enseñaba música de una manera peculiar, incluso mas fuerte que física y química, se podían formar bandas, boys bands, Girls bands, o ser cantante solitario. La popularidad se basaba en eso, cuan bueno eres.

Ino tenía un trío con Sakura y tenten, no había "líder" y cantaban Pop, de vez en cuando le gustaba cantar en solitario.

Hinata era mas reservada a causa de su timidez, tocaba el violín pero aun así estaba en la banda de Sakura.

Negi "simplemente" tocaba el piano como un dios, hacia recitales y de vez en cuando le hacia el fondo a la banda de Sakura.

Shikamaru tenía su propia banda, Compuesta por su novia Temari, y un par de amigos más. Tocaban rock pesado, pero sin llegar a ser metal

Naruto, tenia una banda con lee, shino y Kiba. Tocaban Rock.

Y por ultimo Sakura la más apegada a la música, tenía el trío con ino y tenten, su banda, cantaba en solitario y para mas colmo tocaba el piano, el violín y la guitarra eléctrica. Era prácticamente la chica mas popular del colegio, por tener una bonita voz y el pelo rosa, a pesar de tener un carácter de los mil demonios, podía llegar a ser dulce, no tenia el cuerpo espectacular como ino ni sus dotes de ama de casa, no sabia tocar el violín tan bien como hinata, tampoco era perfecta estudiante ni nada de eso, pero tenia una bonita voz y un sexto sentido para componer canciones.

0000000000000000

- Hasta luego – decían al unísono Sakura e Ino – vallan con cuidado – agregaron.

- uff – suspiro del cansancio ino – estoy molida Frentecita – me dijo- me voy a dormir – dijo mientras me abrazaba – te quiero duerme bien – me dijo sonriendo.

- igual- le respondí con una sonrisa, desde que nos conocemos somos hermanas, se mudo conmigo después de terminar el octavo grado, en ese tiempo estaba algo sola, solo conocía a Naruto, mi novio, e Ino siempre me ha apoyado, es como mi hermana mayor.

Me acuesto en mi cama después de recoger el desastre de la sala y el de mi cuarto, con la luz apagada veo el techo, un techo desconocido para mi, mi hogar en realidad es la academia, cierro los ojos y lo veo a él, abro los ojos, la inspiración me llega, cojo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo, a la luz de la luna empiezo a escribir.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you**

Una poesía, que tal vez se convierta en canción, lo extrañaba, mucho.

_Estábamos en el aeropuerto, el tenía puesta una camiseta sin mangas le quedaba holgada como toda su ropa, y unos pantalones baggies que arrastraba, de el colgaban algunas cadenas, su rostro se mostraba serio. Por otro lado yo estaba desmonorandome, no lo vería en todo el verano, estaría a muchos kilómetros de aquí, el me miro, se me acero, me abrazo y al separarnos tomo mi mentón y deposito un suave beso en mis labios, sin soltarme me miro a los ojos y me dijo – te amo- no espero mi respuesta, simplemente giro sobre sus talones tomo su bolso y se subió al avión, dejándome perpleja y sonrojada._

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, sonreí, pronto lo volvería a ver.

00000000000000000

PIPI PIPI PIPI

Casi literalmente lance mi mano hacia mi mesita de noche paro poder destruir el pequeño aparatito que emitía ese sonidito, ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿Por qué razón causa y circunstancia lo ajuste para que sonara a las seis de la mañana? Fue ahí cuando abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¡hoy vuelvo a la academia!

Me pare corriendo al baño, y allí estaba Ino arreglándose su rubio cabello, mientras se hacia su habitual cola me miro – por fin despiertas – me dijo divertida...

00000000000000000

Ya saliendo de casa me percaté de que habían dejado una carta en el buzón, era de él!

Me subí a la limosina que habían contratado mis tíos, los hipócritas creen que malcriándome les daré la herencia de mis padres, refunfuñe, Ino me miro y me dijo con la mirada que eran unos tremendos idiotas.

Abrí la carta con cuidado y leí cuidadosamente

_Sakura no podré llegar esta semana a la academia debido a un problema con el avion, lo siento mucho de verdad será la semana que viene._

_Te quiero_

_S.H_

Quería llorar… tendría que soportar una semana mas sin él, no tenia mas remedio que resignarse.

00000000000000000

La limosina se estaciono en el frente del colegio, me baje junto a Ino. Como esperamos y sin ánimos de ser arrogante media academia nos recibía con aplausos y gritos, el chofer tomo mis maletas y las de Ino para llevarlas a nuestra habitación, tome el estuche de mi guitarra, y me dispuse a caminar entre gente.

00000000000000000

Quería matarlo, quería matarlo, como lo odiaba, lo vi por el rabillo del ojo y allí estaba sentado al otro lado de la limusina comiéndose una manzana roja como si nada pasara.

- ya llegamos – dijo el chofer.

- Gracias – le respondió mi hermano mientras se bajaba del auto. – Sasuke, las clases comienzan hoy no mañana- me dijo con tono frió y superior como siempre.

Bufe mientras me cerraba la puerta de un trancazo y me di cuenta del gran alboroto que había en la entrada, a caso le estaban dando la bienvenida o quizás me estaban dando la bienvenida a mi? No me resultaría extraño después de todo siempre he sido popular.

- Espera Itachi o acaso tienes un cohete en el trasero – le dije.

Pues al parecer si lo tenia porque había desaparecido entre esa multitud desenfrenada, apure el paso no podía darle la satisfacción de perderme el primer día en esta maldita academia de música que no sirve para nada a la que me obligo entrar.

0000000000000

En verdad me encantaba estar en la academia, la gente me apoyaba mucho y nunca me sentía sola, de repente me fije en el anfiteatro de afuera, lo estaban decorando, pero para que?

OH demonios, se me había olvidado que a mi me tocaba abrir el año escolar con una presentación, pero no había preparado nada… a demás me faltaba un guitarrista, Suiguetsu para ser específicos, ok esto iba de mal en peor, no quería ver la cara de la directora cuando le dijera que no tenia preparado nada.

Me fije en la decoración, fucsia con negro, hmm creo recordar que antes de irme de la academia el año pasado había dejado claro como debía ser la decoración, si es fucsia con negro seguro iba a cantar rock, rock con ambiente lolita para ser específicos, sonreí mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios con Ino agarrada de la mano, ya sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, solo le faltaba una cosa, tenia baterista, era Naruto, guitarrista 1 que marcaba el ritmo ese seria Itachi-san, vocalista es decir yo y mi ausente guitarrista solista es decir el que siempre se lucia con la guitarra, pero quien demonios iba a tocar tan bien como él.

Antes de entrar con Ino a los vestuarios voltee hacia atrás y vi justo lo que necesitaba, Itachi- san venia hacia mi.

- Sakura-san – me saludo de forma cordial como siempre.- me entere de lo de Suiguetsu, y encontré justo lo que necesitas – lo vi con interés, habrá traído consigo un nuevo talento?.

- Se llama Sasuke es mi hermano menor, es un idiota pero sabrá controlar la guitarra – me dijo, con una mirada de "confía en mi", que no pude decir que no.

- Itachi-san por favor encárgate del look de Naruto y Sasuke – le dije como respuesta.

-Que canción es? – me pregunto Itachi – Gothic Pink – le dije rápidamente – ya veo, ok iré a buscar a Naruto y los arreglare para la presentación – me aseguro, siempre podía contar con el era como mi hermano mayor, hablaba con el cuando me sentía mal y siempre me daba soluciones a mis problemas, a demás de ayudarme con matemáticas que para mi era como una idioma desconocido.

Voltee para decirle a Ino que me ayudara a maquillarme, peinarme y a vestirme, pero a parecer se había ido, bueno es que en realidad, a la pobre la había arrastrado sin razón aparente hacia los vestuarios y luego para mas colmo me había puesto a hablar con Itachi y el chico arrogante, un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos de culpabilidad, me fije a ver que había sido, y era Ino con ropa y maquillaje en la mano.

- vamos hay mucho que hacer – me dijo sonriendo mientras me jalaba y cerraba la puerta…

- Ino eres genial!, pero, como sabias que estilo elegir? – le pregunte totalmente fascinada con lo avispada que podía ser – bah era lógico a demás sabiendo como eres tu de lenta – me dijo entre carcajadas. – Muy gracioso – le dije inflando mis cachetes y simulando estar enfadada.

- Calla y vete vistiendo – me dijo mientras me pasaba la ropa que iba a usar, realmente tenia sentido del estilo eligió exactamente lo apropiado para la presentación.

Primero me puse la camisa de rayas blancas y negras, era algo pegada y tenia una calaverita en la espalda, luego me paso un tutú de dos capas, la de arriba que era abombada por la de abajo era negra y la de abajo era fucsia, me puse unas medias pantis negras y unos tacones altos que se parecían a los que se usan para bailar tango o flamenco.

Sin ni siquiera darme cuenta, Ino había empezado a pintarme mechas negras en mi cabello y me estaba empezando a hacer una cola alta, y para que se viera mas desalineado me alboroto el cabello amarrado, agarro mis dos mechones habituales y los puso a los dos de un lado, al muy estilo ella.

- oh vaya quien iba a decir que me quedaba mejor que a ti – bromee esperado un pequeño coquito, y como había predicho me pego un coscorrón el la cabeza.

- ya casi voy a terminar te maquillas tu, mujer porque en verdad, parezco tu mamá – me dijo algo agotada. – si mama – les respondí riendo, me fije un poco para ver como iba la cosa, el peinado estaba listo y había empezado a guindar varias cadenitas al principio de la coleta para que cayeran sobre el cabello.

- Muchas gracias, Ino que haría yo sin ti – le confesé, ella rió levemente levanto su pulgar en forma de "suerte" y salio del vestuario, empecé a maquilarme, me hice un súper delineado, me eche sobra fucsia muy resaltante con escarcha, sonroje mis mejillas y eche un leve brillo cereza en mis labios. Estaba mas que lista para esta presentación.

Oooooooooooo

Que les pareció? Les gusto? Dejen criticas plis aunque sea para decir que es una basura -.-

En este capitulo aparece el coro de la canción When you are gone de Avril lavigne y el álbum es The Best Damn Thing.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Genial, esto era simplemente perfecto mi maldito hermano me había dejado en medio de la multitud solo y las chicas estaban empezando a mirarme embobadas, como si en cualquier momento fueran a comerme, esto es MUY malo... empecé a sentirme muy acosado, tenia que hacer algo, algo que las distrajera… demasiado tarde, ya empezaron a poner caras de sádicas, solo quedaba algo que hacer… huir, no, espera los Uchihas NUNCA huyen, solo abandonan precipitadamente la zona, alguien tomo mi muñeca temí lo peor gire la cabeza para ver quien era, suspire de alivio cuando ví que era Itachi.

- ven, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – me dijo arrastrándome hacia –supongo- los vestidores, yo que se.

Allí adentro había también un chico rubio de ojos azules, delineándose los ojos de negro, espera ¡¿delineándose los ojos de negro?!, acaso era gay o que? Se giro a verme, entonces ahí me di cuenta de que no era gay si no un roquero, de una forma me alivie.

-Oh ohaio, Itachi – saludo a mi hermano de una manera tan… tan… no se de ¿Amigos? Y terriblemente chillona. Descarte esa idea, je Itachi era un ser demasiado despreciable para tener amistades.

- Ohaio – le respondió sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia él dándole un fuerte apretón de manos – estas listo para la presentación – le pregunto con verdadero interés.

Se me cayo la quijada, mi hermano tenia vida social fuera de casa?

- Pues claro 'ttebayo!! – rió el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca – etto y ese quien es – pregunto señalándome de la forma mas idiota posible, ni lo conocía y ya quería partirle la cara.

-ah… este – pregunto mi hermano de la forma mas despectiva posible, como siempre – mi hermano menor Sasuke, ah y Sasuke este es Naruto, un viejo amigo.

-Mucho gusto dattebayo – dijo sonriendo.

- hm – "dije" en forma de saludo.

- Ok, Sasuke ven acá – me dijo mi hermano y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya me había quitado la camisa y me estaba quitando el pantalón, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos acaso me iban a violar??? Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba vestido de nuevo pero como el chico rubio como se llamaba? Ah! si… Naruto, todo de negro pantalones baggies, converse, y una camisa tres cuartos (ya saben la manga llega al codo). Desconcertado no me di cuenta de que me estaban haciendo mechas plateadas en el cabello, quería reaccionar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba en otras palabras estaba en Shock, por suerte no me delinearon los ojos, engancharon cadenas de mi cinturón – estas listo – me dijo mi hermano, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, me dio un lepe.

El colmo ya no me la calaba (calaba: no aguantar una situación) iba a matarlo a puñetazos cuando siento algo frió sobre mis manos – toma, sube al escenario y toca esto – me dijo terminando de darme una guitarra eléctrica y una partitura – QUE?! – le grite en la cara.

vamos no seas baka – me dijo el rubio, se me acerco y me empujo fuera del vestuario.

Afuera había mucha gente parada frente al anfiteatro hablando, el rubio me llevo hasta la parte de atrás, donde al parecer estaban los demás miembros de la "improvisada" banda.

Bien por ahora todo iba bien, estaba algo nerviosa, oí los aplausos y gritos de la gente, trague duro y puse mi típica actitud de conciertos, es decir, me puse seria, subí al escenario donde ya estaba toda la banda preparada, ni siquiera me moleste en ver al chico nuevo.

Me pare enfrente del micrófono, y un potente foco de luz blanca me alumbraba mientras que a los otros afortunados solo los alumbraba una débil luz fucsia.

Empezó a sonar la guitarra de Itachi

Hello, Welcome to my dark side  
Why don't you have a picnic there?  
I'll bring beautiful things in my basket yeah

When you can see The Cherry Moon  
baby, Come to my room, tonight  
yami wo nukete yeah baby  
If you love me...

Baby gimme  
Cross shaped + Birthday Cake  
Celebrate me  
Under the Bloody sky  
Where are you... baby kowakute  
kono kokoro ga sakesou de...

I close my eyes  
in blue merry go round  
hitori ni shinaide  
Take me out from here... taikutsu na  
kono sekai no soto e yeah yeah

onegai  
urusai RU-RU wa iya na no  
michi wo akete atama ga itai wa

Baby my scary things  
I'm gonna hide  
into a Pink Grave in my head  
Juicy Sweet light shining over me  
watashi ni sashizu shinaide

I sleep like Dead in Bed  
in my Nightmare  
reverse of me  
Under the Cherry Moon  
The Shadow of you is coming, yeah  
Baby  
Like a Princess hold me up, OK?

En seguida el foco de luz blanca dejo de alumbrarme para alumbrar al chico nuevo, mientras que los demás focos se apagaban aproveche para con una hojilla cortar la cinta que sujetaba mi cabello dejándolo enseguida suelto y liso, me percate de que el chico nuevo estaba tocando muy bien, levante la mirada para verlo, y allí estaba muy concentrado en hacer todos los acordes bien su cabello le tapaba la cara, se parecía mucho a… un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de mi cara, pero volví a la realidad cuando Itachi me paso mi guitarra.

Satisfecho de mi hermoso trabajo gire a ver a la vocalista, el foco la alumbraba a ella y los nuestros estaban apagados, una fuerte brisa soplo contra nosotros mientras ella susurraba su canto, su cabellos de extravagante color ondeaban con el viento, tenia la piel mas blanca que había visto, los ojos los tenia grandes y verdes, y no pude evitar mirar su tute que era levemente levantado por el viento dejando ver su ropa interior fucsia, su guitarra era del mismo color que su ropa intima y la sujetaba decidida.

Baby gimme  
Cross shaped + Birthday Cake  
Celebrate me  
Under the Bloody sky  
Juicy Sweet light shining over me  
nee osorenaide okoshite

De repente toco un acorde fuertemente dando la orden de que volviera la música, sonreí de arrogante esa chica iba a ser mía.

I close my eyes  
in blue merry go round  
mou sugu aeru wa  
Take me out from here yeah baby  
utsukushii sekai wo misete

Sonreí satisfecha todo había salido como lo había planeado, bueno no todo, enseguida recordé mi "pequeño" sonrojo y como queriendo espantar esa idea sacudí la cabeza y agitando mi mano de despedí del publico. Ya era de noche, ni me había dado cuenta, baje del escenario busque a Ino y me fui a mi cuarto necesitaba dormir, pero antes una ducha urgente.

El agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo, mientras conversaba con Ino que estaba en el cuarto peinándose para dormir.

o sea que te gusta el chico nuevo – me dijo con un tono de voz muy acusador-

No, no me gusta solo me recordó a Suiguetsu, a demás tu sabes que el es mi alma gemela – le dije algo molesta mientras enjuagaba mi cabello.

Yo ahí no me meto querida, en verdad lo suyo es muy bonito – me dijo con un tono cursi, me imagine que tendría los ojitos iluminados, se me salio una carcajada – esta bien Ino, no te pongas sentimental.

Salí de la ducha, me puse mi pijama y mis pantuflas de pikachu mientras desenredaba mi cabello.

- Buenas noches – me dijo Ino apagando la luz quedando solo mi lamparita encendida – duerme bien -le dije, suspire y apague la lámpara para dormirme también

Llegue con mi hermano a nuestra habitación, aun pensando en la vocalista del grupo, no me había dado tiempo de saludarla y sacarle el numero telefónico así que estaba de mal humor, me quite la ropa me puse un mono y me eche en la primera cama que vi., ya habría tiempo de ligármela… ante esto sonreí.

Lo sabia ya le había echado el ojo a Sakura, suspire, tenia que detenerlo, antes de que Suiguetsu lo mate a sangre fría o algo peor, me puse el pijama me solté la coleta y me acosté en la cama pensando en los líos que formaría mi hermano menor en la academia, resignado cerré los ojos esperando a dormirme.

Tachan!!! El segundo capi, mas corto pero mas "emocionante", dejen un comentario aun que sea para insultarme XD plis. La canción fue Gothic pink de Tommy Heavenly6 búsquenla en youtube a mi me encanta *o* bueno en fin los quiero y se me olvido decir que Naruto no es mío ni la canción bye-bye!.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo sabia ya le había echado el ojo a Sakura, suspire, tenia que detenerlo, antes de que Suiguetsu lo mate a sangre fría o algo peor, me puse el pijama me solté la coleta y me acosté en la cama pensando en los líos que formaría mi hermano menor en la academia, resignado cerré los ojos esperando a dormirme.

- ahg – me queje al oír que Ino había empezado su pequeña rutina, las personas normales se paraban a las 6:00 AM para vestirse y desayunar, yo me paraba a las 5:45 AM para estirarme, ponerme algo de color en la cara, vestirme y desayunar, y por ultimo estaba Ino que se paraba a las 5:15 AM solo para maquillarse de la forma mas obsesiva posible, lo hacia con una parcimonia que enfermaba para luego elegir que se iba a poner de ropa y para terminar la etapa del acicalamiento se peinaba, y después comía súper tarde, siempre le he dicho que eso no es sano, pero es Ino y para ella es normal.

Ya que… mejor me paro ahora antes de dormirme, me pare con pesadez, abriendo lentamente los ojos como si doliera para luego separarme de mi hermosa camita.

- Sakura, te paraste? – me pregunto Ino un poco asustada – Aja… - respondí casi gruñendo – Ay dios mío me has asustado, por un momento pensé que eras Samara – me dijo casi estallando a reír – Entupida!! – le grite señalándola – shhh, calla – me dijo riéndose.

Salio del baño dejándolo libre para mi, entre ya con mejor animo, tome mi IPod y me puse los audífonos mas grandes que china, los tenia desde hace mucho tiempo y tenia sobre su superficie un montón de pegatinas puestas y piedritas de pulseras que se me habían roto era sorprendentemente muy colorido, aun para mi.

Ya me había lavado la cara, me había peinado y ahorita me estaba vistiendo, agarre un suéter negro con un sushi super kawaii en el pecho era grande y tenia ojitos y mejillas, el suéter era súper gigante, de capucha, me llegaba casi por debajo de mi trasero y las mangas tapaban gran parte de mis manos, también agarre un pequeño short fucsia que solo llegaba un poco por debajo del suéter dejando mis largas piernas descubiertas, agarre uno de mis converse, las botas blancas, y me los puse, busqué en mi closet mi gorra de NY negra y me la puse, pero Ino me la quito, y me mostró su plancha.

-quieres plancharlo para que se vea mas plano de lo que ya es?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada. – No boba utilizare una técnica que vi en youtube para ondularlo – me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. En unos segundos parecía Hyori Lee con el pelo ondulado se veía muy muy muy bonito, me puso la gorra de nuevo y yo coloque por encima de la gorra mis audífonos y saque del pote de golosina una chupeta de fresa.

Le eche un vistazo a Ino, tenia puesto un top de rayas rosa bebe y blancas, llegaba a mitad de su trasero y tenia puesto unos jeans pegaditos arriba y super anchos abajo, con sus tenis rosas y tenia un pequeño chalequito verde jade puesto, mas fresa y muero.

Me empezó a hablar pero ya era muy tarde ya estaba aislada del mundo, oyendo música y con la chupeta en la boca salí de la habitación, y si, no iba a desayunar.

Se me hacia tarde, ¿por que demonios Itachi no me había despertado?, simple, porque me odia, me vestí rápidamente, ni le di importancia a mi cabello, de todas maneras yo siempre me veía bien, salí de la habitación a paso apresurado, pero me detuve en seco, como demonios iba a encontrar mi casillero y el aula en una academia tan podridamente grande? Pero la respuesta se hallaba a mí alrededor, chicas, iban caminando a paso lento embobadas por mi, sonreí arrogante y a la primera que vi le hable.

10 minutos después.

El profesor me hizo pasar con una seña junto a unos cuantos mas, nos estaba presentando, me estaba durmiendo del aburrimiento, pero algo llamo mi atención, una cabellera rosa, tenia a los dioses de mi lado, ahora solo tenia que sentarme a su lado, uno se me iba a adelantar, el muy idiota con cara de embobado caminaba como zombi, por un momento me miro, y una expresión de pavor se asomo por su rostro, sonreí y me senté al lado de la chica rosa, ningún idiota me la iba a quitar definitivamente, de repente escuche una voz irritante detrás de mi, por un momento me pareció familiar y como un flash back la imagen de un rubio hiperactivo apareció en mi mente, trague duro y mire hacia atrás, y allí estaba, con una franelilla sin mangas negra y holgada, llevaba un cristal como collar, tenia una chaqueta deportiva anaranjada con unos pantalones a juego, y su cabello estaba muy alborotado, sus manos estaban apoyadas en su nuca y uno de sus pies lo balanceaba en su silla peligrosamente.

- Ne, ne, Sakura-Chan – le hablo a la chica que estaba a mi lado, pero para su suerte tenia unos mounstrosos audífonos puestos como si el mundo no le importara, miraba hacia la ventana, pensando en algo de importancia irónicamente , y por un momento sentí que volteaba sorprendentemente había escuchado al rubio, no, imposible, lo había sentido, su mirada por un momento se poso en la mía, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban, pero enseguida sacudí mi cabeza para apartar ese sonrojo de mi cara, seguía mirando de reojo la escena, la chica, sin necesidad de sacarse los pesados audífonos, entendía todo lo que le decía el rubio, lo miraba con una mirada, muy familiar para mi, me recordaba tanto a… mi madre, una pequeña y rebelde lagrima se resbalo por mi mejilla enseguida me la seque, la chica le entregaba una chupeta de naranja mientras le sonreía, el condenado rubio ni siquiera podía controlar el sonrojo que adornaba su cara.

Pero de algún modo, yo tampoco podía hacerlo, esa chica tenía algo especial, emitía un aura de paz a todo al que miraba de esa manera tan maternal, pero que digo, yo no quiero que me mire así, que tontería he estado pensando en fin.

Sonó la campana, aleluya el profesor de matemáticas ya me tenia harta, con sus benditos números…

Salí corriendo del salón, seguida por Naruto, fui a mi casillero, y saque mi cuaderno, con suerte podría escaparme y esconderme en el salón de música, que esta cerca de el de coreografía y cerca del teatro y de artística, esos eran mis lugares favoritos, desde que me volví popular por la música la gente ya no va a esos lugares porque saben que yo voy a estar ahí, y no quieren "molestar" a una según ellos "estrella".

La gente la trataba como si fuera una estrella realmente eso le molestaba tanto.

Pero en fin, ya estaba cerca del salón, escucho voces, abrió la puerta del salón de música, eran los chicos habían llegado antes que ella.

-Hola, soy yo o nadie quiere ver clase? – Pregunte divertida – nadie quiere ver clase – me respondió Kiba comiendo papitas.

-Bueno yo vine porque tengo que ir organizándome para noviembre, ya saben Halloween – dije agarrando papitas- CIERTO, y que haré yo este año?- Dijo Ino súper emocionada – Bueno, yo pensé hacer con mi Banda en el teatro una especie de obra musical con Helena, obviamente yo seria Helena y bueno, ya veré, en cuanto a ti Ino, creo que podrías cantar Disturbia de Rihanna – dije al terminar de tragar las papitas – y yo podría hacerte la segunda voz junto a Tenten y ser tus bailarinas – agregue, esperando, su respuesta.

- Buena idea, quedaría muy bien, solo tengo adaptar la canción a mi tono y ya – dijo sacando algo de su bolso.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse de golpe, todos esperábamos escuchar la escalofriante voz de Orochimaru preguntándonos por que demonios estábamos aquí y de hecho Ino y yo nos tapamos los oídos por si acaso era Tsunade, pero nada paso, nos asomamos desde nuestros escondites improvisados y divisamos a Itachi con una bolsa llena de comida sana.

Agarro todas las chucherias y las boto a la basura sin piedad, Naruto lloraba desconsolado, saco todo lo que tenia en la bolsa, y nos dio a cada uno unos sandwiches, y una botella de jugo de nuestra preferencia, a Ino le dio una de fresa, a mi de cereza, a Tenten de manzana pera, a Naruto de naranja, a Hinata de uva, a kiba de limón, en fin, Itachi como buen hermano mayor nos debía cuidar y lo estaba haciendo.

- A la próxima les traigo espinacas –nos amenazo, enseguida todos nos pusimos azules del susto- Ok, gomen Itachi-san – dije – esta bien Sakura, es solo que me preocupan – dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Naruto como su fuera un perrito, y a este se le salían prácticamente cascadas de los ojos.

De la emoción Sakura fue a abrazarlo, con lagrimitas en los ojos, tumbándolo al suelo y quedando encima de el, Ino ya iba en camino a abrazarlo también, pero de nuevo se abrió la puerta, ahora si que estaban fritos, pero, no era ni Orochimaru, ni tsunade ni siquiera Kakashi, era nada mas y nada menos que el uchiha menor buscando a su hermano, que era asfixiado por la pequeña pelirosa.

- Ah… eres tu ototo – suspiro Itachi. – que están haciendo aquí filmando una peli tripleX o que? – pregunto algo molesto, por la posición tan comprometedora entre, su hermano mayor y la inocente pelirosa.

Todo el mundo se rió por el comentario, así de podrida tendrá la mente el pequeño uchiha.

- oh, se me olvido felicitarte después de la presentación – dijo avergonzada Sakura dirigiéndose a Sasuke- lo hiciste bien para ser un novato – dijo mas firmemente – hn – respondió Sasuke mirando a otro lado algo sonrojado.

- Ya desayunaste- Pregunto Hinata, amablemente intentando romper el hielo, Sasuke solo se sentó cerca de ellos, Hinata sonrió, eso significaba un si – ok, quieres un sándwich? – este solo asintió, Hinata tan bondadosa y buena gente le paso su desayuno- de que quieres el jugo?- pregunto Sakura- cereza – respondió este ya relajado, Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, las únicas personas que tomaban ese juego eran ella y Suiguetsu, se lo paso algo dudosa.

Pero, entonces Naruto dijo algo entupido y todos rieron, incluso Sasuke sonrió levemente, sentía una extraña comodidad, como si por primera vez encajaba y las personas lo trataban normal, no como un genio o un trofeo, un extraño calor lo invadió cuando vio a Sakura reír.

Allí esta el segundo capi…

Espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios ^^ de verdad los quiero mucho!!!!!!!

Bueno, por ahora todo parece estar tranquilo, por ahora, esperemos a que llegue Suiguetsu!!!! *-* y por supuesto aquí también tenia que haber algo de Itasaku para darle celos a Sasuke


	4. Chapter 4

La semana paso volando, conociendo a mis nuevos amigos y a "mi" chica, el problema era que cuando estaba a punto de pedirle salir o besarla, de la nada salía Itachi la abrazaba y se la llevaba en brazos diciendo cosas como: "Sakura ven a ver esto", o "no te relaciones con el" mientras se reía demoníacamente, o como ultimo recurso Naruto e Itachi, me empujaban brutalmente lanzándome varios metros lejos de ella y por ultimo chocaban las manos.

La academia no es tan mala después de todo, pero cada vez que me veían acercarme a Sakura, me decían que Suiguetsu, que no se quien coñ* es iba a llegar la semana que viene.

Pues que venga es un Don nadie. Aunque el otro día Itachi me mostró en su laptop una lista del cuerpo mas deseado en toda la academia, y bueno, ejem el estaba de primero, yo de segundo e Ino de tercera, luego Naruto, saku y un montón de gente mas que ya conozco, gracias a Sakura, porque al estar cerca de ella la gente se fija en mi, eso le molesta mucho, aun que yo creo que en realidad se fijan en mi por quien soy.

Cuando Sakura camina por los pasillos, bailando como siempre todos se apartan y la admiran, cuando canta todos callan para oírla, es realmente hermosa, debo admitir que es la chica mas real que he conocido, las demás son escoria. Creo que Itachi esta enamorado de ella, pero Sakura no lo esta de el, en fin, mucha gente lo esta, claro la diferencia es que el, esta bueno, y lo se puede parecer raro, pero en realidad Itachi esta bueno, a pesar de ser mi hermano y de ser un chico es un Uchiha y eso no lo cambia nadie. ¿Qué si me he sonrojado por su culpa? Hmm si, que si soy del otro lado? No, pero por su cuerpo si. Recuerdo el día del concierto, el primer día en la academia, en los vestidores, eso fue alto en temperatura.

Tuve que controlarme…

-Itachi!!- se oyó un susurro tras la puerta de la habitación, mire el reloj eran las 5:47 AM quien demonios iba a tocar la puerta a esa hora!!!!. Veo a Itachi pararse, con el pelo suelto, y sin camisa, cerré los ojos, necesitaba controlarme, pero es que llevo tiempo sin verlo, CONTROLATE JO*ER es tu maldito hermano!, abrí los ojos de nuevo, había abierto la puerta, no veía nada, mire hacia los pies, y vi unas pantuflas de…pikachu? Quien demonios usa esa porqueri… iba a terminar de decirlo en mi mente pero oí una voz conocida muy conocida, acaso era – arigato Itachi-kun – le decía mientras lo abrazaba, en piyama!!! y si no me equivoco no llevaba sujetador, madito Itachi, pero fue breve, sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se borro cuando vi que venia hacia mi, que demonios.

- Pouk pouk – decía mientras tocaba mi hombro con un dedito, quería morir de la risa – Sasuke- kun? – Pregunto – ohayo, Sakura – dije con pesadez para que pensara que estaba dormido- oh gomen- dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente, a veces pienso que me tiene miedo por como soy con la gente, y eso me molesta pues crea un barrera entre nosotros.

- Y se puede saber porque usted señorita esta en el dormitorio de hombres a esta hora?- pregunto Itachi algo molesto. – Porque Ino no a salido del baño – dijo inflando los cachetes mientras entraba en el baño con un bolso y sus audífonos mounstrosos puestos.

Y en menos de un segundo empezó a cantar…mientras se oía el sonido del agua, espera, se estaba bañando en mi baño? Benditos sean o dioses!.

Luego oí que la puerta se abría y salía Sakura ya vestida con el pelo liso, largo suelto y de lado, una camisa de tiritas negras que hacia juego con la mini falda casi un tutu de cuadros negros y blancos escocesa, llevaba unos converse negros y un lacito negro sujetando la parte del cabello que iba a tapar su cara.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo, y salí lo más deprisa posible, no porque me desagradaba la clase de castellano si no porque hoy llegaría Suiguetsu.

Corrí hacia el patio pero alguien me sujeto fuertemente, voltee, era Sasuke.

-Dilo rápido- le dije apurándolo el me miro confundido, pero oí un grito, muy tarde – olvídalo – le dije soltándome del agarre. Gire a ver la entrada de la academia.

Y allí iba caminando de la manera más irresistible del mundo, con una franelilla blanca sin mangas holgada, unos pantalones baggies y un chaleco con capucha, todo de negro, también llevaba una visera puesta su golosina favorita un palito de goma rosado estaba en su boca sustituyendo al cigarro, llevaba unos audífonos mounstrosos negros sobre sus oídos igual que Sakura, sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y como siempre uno de sus dos extremadamente físicamente imposible afilados colmillos asomado… Sakura salio corriendo dejado al Uchiha desconcertado, y obligándola a perseguirla.

Corría hasta mas no poder, dios como lo amaba era tan… tan sexy? La gente ya se había amontonado en el lugar esperando ver la reacción de los dos, todo el mundo esperaba algo romántico y tierno, como siempre habían sido, Suigetsu sabiendo lo que iba a pasar tomo su golosina y la tiro al suelo, entonces Sakura salto hacia el, estela sujeto con facilidad por los muslos y sin mas se besaron pero no un beso cualquiera, con decir que hubo un momento en el que Suiguetsu profundizo el beso tomando a Sakura de la nuca y cargándola con un solo brazo, o sea fue el BESO, con todo incluido, la gente gritaba de emoción y tomaban fotos como locos, y allí se dieron cuenta de que la pareja SS ya no solo era linda y romántica sino salvaje y llena de lujuria? Al parecer Sakurita había crecido y Suigetsu ya lo había notado.

Al fin se separaron, y Suigetsu, la bajo con toda delicadeza, tomo su mentón y le dio un besito.

-Sakura – llamo su atención, con su voz sexy y profunda, se relamió los labios y dijo- sabes a cereza… - la gente gritaba! Pero como si fuera algo realmente emocionante, es decir todo el mundo sabía que el sabor favorito de Suiguetsu era cereza, y la que mejor podía representar al fruto era Sakura, Sakura recordó el día del desayuno sano, Sasuke había pedido jugo de cereza… se sintió culpable, pero por que?.

Suigetsu miro a su alrededor buscando al rubio, pero no lo veía, aunque diviso a alguien muy parecido a Itachi, lo miraba con una mirada de odio que mataría a cualquiera… de repente vio un anaranjado chillón cerca de los bebederos, sonrió camino hacia los bebederos ni siquiera tubo que pedir permiso todos se apartaban observándolo con cuidado, cuando ya estaba cerca del rubio que estaba bebiendo agua tomo su cabeza y la empujo hacia abajo asiendo que se mojara horriblemente, todos rieron. Naruto estaba que explotaba pero cuando reconoció la macabra sonrisa puntiaguda de Suigetsu, sonrió y le dio un abrazo digno de hermandad.

Al parecer había llegado el Rey de la academia, y había dado una demostración de por que era el novio de Sakura, cosa que le quedo bien claro al Uchiha menor.


	5. Chapter 5

000000000000000

Desperté algo cansado por el viaje, eran las 5:30 AM, me senté al borde de la cama viendo el panorama, todo el suelo de la habitación estaba lleno de botellas de sake, me reí sin importarme el dolor de cabeza que se asomaba ni que Naruto estuviera durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación, este se movió un poco, sonreí levemente y me dirigí al baño con mis audífonos puestos, a los diez minutos salí ya vestido como siempre, pantalones baggies, camisa holgada y sin mangas, chaleco y visera, tome mi patineta, mi gran frasco de golosinas y mi guitarra.

Siempre llevaba ese frasco conmigo para dejar el cigarro, Sakura siempre ha estado allí apoyándome y ejem obligando ejem a dejarlo, pero gracias ella no tengo cáncer de pulmón.

Salí de la habitación, puse mi patineta en el suelo y en ella me dirigí al dormitorio de chicas. Los pasillos estaban vacíos… a medio camino me conseguí a Itachi, frene de forma brusca y me baje de la patineta.

El estaba apoyado en la pared, me miro y me hizo un gesto de saludo.

- Cuidaste a Sakura? – Le pregunte mirándolo fijamente – por supuesto, Suigetsu mi hermano menor la tiene en la mira. – Dijo secamente – Así que el pequeño Uchiha esta babeando por ella, y según lo que me cuentas es un maldito mujeriego, tranquilo no dejare que se acerque a ella – le dije mientras me subía de nuevo a mi patineta y terminaba el trayecto al dormitorio de chicas

000000000000000000000000000000

Me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación por fin pasaría el día entero con Suigetsu, me había vestido con una camisa manga larga verde esmeralda que dejaba mostrar mis hombros, una mini falda blanca muy ligera, mis converse verdes, y me hice el mismo peinado del día anterior, pero con un lacito verde.

Abrí la puerta y la cerré tras mi, mire hacia mi izquierda y allí estaba Suigetsu apoyado en la pared escuchando música y haciendo los acordes en una guitarra invisible. Se giro y me vio, se echo a reír por mi cara de embobada, yo infle los cachetes, el agarro su guitarra eléctrica la saco de su funda y en su lugar puso su patineta, yo empecé a caminar hacia la primera clase, el se puso a seguirme tocando los acordes de Sketer Boy esperando a que yo cantara, yo me eche a reír, la gente ya se asomaba de sus habitaciones y los que caminaban se paraban a vernos. No tenía escapatoria tenia que cantar.

He's was a boy,  
She's was a a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet,  
what more can i say.

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth.

5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV!!,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down.

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy,  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star ,  
Slamming on his guitar ,  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
(music)  
Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside.

He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(sing 2X)  
I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know.

Llegamos a la entrada del salón, el se me adelanto y la pateo, la gente aplaudía y silbaba, yo solo reía, el sostuvo la puerta con un pie, y yo pase y me senté en mi asiento, el se sentó al lado mío en el puesto de Sasuke, trague duro, en cambio Suigetsu se puso mas cómodo todavía, subió los pies al pupitre y se puso a afinar su guitarra mientras se comía su golosina. Era tan… dios no lo supero, tengo el novio mas hot de toda la f*cking academia.

De repente llega Naruto seguido de Sasuke estaban hablando de perros calientes? El rubio se sentó detrás de Suigetsu y Sasuke se quedo parado enfrente de el mirándolo fijamente.

- Houzuki, estas en mi puesto – le dijo despreciante, Suigetsu simplemente subió la mirada – ne? – dijo haciéndose el paisano, todas las chicas se sonrojaron al oír la voz del chico mas popular de la academia- Que te quites – le dijo Sasuke mas molesto, Suigetsu dejo la guitarra en el pupitre, se paro y miro a Sasuke de forma penetrante – Y quien eres tu para decirme nada? – le pregunto amenazante Sasuke iba a contestarle pero el Prof. Kakashi había llegado al salón – Hey ustedes dos siéntense – se refirió a Sasuke y Suigetsu.

Suigetsu se sentó de nuevo con una sonrisa en la boca, tomo la guitarra de nuevo y se puso a hacer exactamente lo mismo que antes, mientras que Sasuke se sentaba al lado del rubio con una cara de perro que nadie se la quitaba.

-Suigetsu nada de guitarras en el salón – dijo Kakashi harto de siempre lo mismo – sensei estamos apenas empezando clase relájese – le dijo riéndose, los demás también reían – nada de eso guárdala – le dijo mas molesto – si, ya, ya, yo también lo quiero Profe – dijo refunfuñando, todos se morían de la risa, - y los pies – dijo Kakashi – Ah no eso si que no – dijo cruzando los brazos – no me jodas – le dijo a Kakashi – A dirección Houzuki – Le dijo severo Kakashi - Blah Blah – le resto importancia Suigetsu, Sakura levanto la mano – si Sakura ve anda acompáñalo – le dijo mas amable pero cansado kakashi a Sakura . Todos los días era lo mismo

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo.

000000000000000000

-Jane Tsunade – se despidió Suigetsu de la directora seguido por Sakura.

- Vamos al anfiteatro -le dijo Suigetsu – pero y nuestras cosas? – Pregunto Sakura – ah cierto – se rió Suigetsu, agarro de la mano a Sakura y se la llevo al salón, del salón fueron al patio y de allí al anfiteatro de este, conectaron los amplificadores de la guitarra de Suigetsu y se sentaron al borde del escenario, la gente empezaba a mirar hacia ellos y a correr para agarrar un puesto en "primera fila".

En eso llego Lee y activo el puesto de DJ y empezó a buscar el CD de Daft punk.

Suigetsu saco de su frasco otro palito de gomita se lo puso en la boca, agarro su guitarra

Empezó a sonar la canción – Bueno Señoras y señores, aquí les traemos la versión de Aerodynamic en vivo, con nuestro Guitarrista Suigetsu y mi persona Rock Lee el DJ papa de los helados – dijo Lee con voz de DJ, todos morían de la risa.

Empezó a sonar la música, lee siempre había sido buen DJ, todos bailaban, Suigetsu se paro con la guitarra y se puso a tocar su parte, no se le veía la cara de lo concentrado que estaba, todos se sorprendieron había mejorado un montón, empezaron a aplaudir y gritar, de nuevo silencio, le tocaba a Lee otra vez, Suigetsu sacaba la lengua y con su mano hacia el símbolo de "rock". Si había algo bueno de esa academia es que nunca te aburrías.

Sasuke estaba boquiabierto, Suigetsu era realmente bueno, tendría que practicar y mucho…

0000000000000000000000

Había llegado 31 de Octubre Halloween (si me confundí XD) Todos estaban vueltos locos, maquillándose, practicando y el teatro del sótano estaba decorado para la ocasión. Nadie había visto en toda la mañana a Sakura o Suiguetsu, la gente no sabia donde estaban, claro la gente, pero Itachi, Naruto e Ino si sabían, se estaban preparando para Helena, La obra musical, nadie se lo esperaba, en ella participaba mucha gente, Itachi era el guitarrista y segunda voz que marcaba el ritmo, Naruto era el baterista, y por ultimo Suigetsu el vocalista, también participarían Ino y su grupo de bailarines para representar a los que se encuentran en el video original. Luego de Helena vendría Naruto cantando Michael Jackson Thriller, y luego otra sorpresa de parte de Sakura y Suigetsu.

Se hizo de noche y los profesores hicieron bajar de forma ordenada a los alumnos, llegaron al anfiteatro la primera que cantaba era Ino – Disturbia, Sakura no iba a participar debido a que tenia mucho trabajo y ya era demasiado. Se oyó la música empezar, la gente aplaudió y Salio cantando Ino bellísima vestida de negro súper hot.

Termino la función había sido muy buena la gente empezó a escribir en su laptop dentro del Foro de la academia todo lo genial que había estado. El telón se bajo.

La gente esperaba con ansias el siguiente acto, todos susurraban aun sobre Ino pero se callaron cuando oyeron las puertas del teatro abrirse de golpe, nadie se lo podía creer, eran Suigetsu, Itachi, Naruto y Kiba llevando un ataúd!!!, el telón subió de nuevo y se vio una iglesia, los chicos llevaron el ataúd al fondo del escenario y lo dejaron sobre una piedra de forma vertical apuntando al publico, la gente podía aguantar la emoción, kiba se situó en su posición de bailarín alado de Ino todos vestidos de luto, y los demás se situaron en sus instrumentos, Suigetsu llevaba un mini micrófono agarrado de su oído y extendido cerca de su boca.

Long ago  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Came a time  
When every star falls brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take (worst you take)  
from every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Los bailarines se situaron a los lados del ataúd y lo abrieron con cuidado, Suigetsu se situó enfrente de este, se agacho apoyándose en una sola rodilla y bajo la cabeza, Sakura se levanto y salio del ataúd con los ojos cerrados se apoyo en Suigetsu para bajar, como si este fuera una escalera, Sakura iba vestida como una bailarina, toda de negro empezó a bailar ballet de una forma muy delicada, aun con los ojos cerrados, nadie hablaba, y Suigetsu cantaba, este se levanto y se giro hacia Sakura lentamente, ya terminando Sakura empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente muy cerca del limite del escenario, y justo como el video, paro en seco, abrió los ojos y tomo un bocado de aire, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida, y se dejo caer, cerrando de nuevo los ojos, pero Suigetsu corrió hacia ella y la atajo en sus brazos, y empezó a cantar fuerte de nuevo en eso la simulación de lluvia del teatro se activo mojándolos a todos (los que estaban en el escenario)…

Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide?

... y Suigetsu con Sakura "muerta" en los brazos se paro cantando desgarradoramente mientras el delineador de ambos se corría haciendo parecer que lloraban, cuando este termino de cantar las luces apagaron, dejando al publico llorando, pues la escena les había llegado y tras recuperarse en segundos empezaron a gritar como locos.

What's the worst that I can say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight

Se volvieron a prender las luces y todos los participantes en la obra hicieron una reverencia y se bajo el telón.

Todos aplaudían, incluso Sasuke claro de una forma muy rara pues todavía miraba fijamente el escenario que ahora estaba tapado por el telón mientras aplaudía torpemente.

Luego de que Naruto interpretara a Michael Jackson en Thriller de la forma más cómica del mundo y bailara de la misma manera, cosa que fue espectacular pues nadie se lo esperaba, se presentaron de nuevo Suigetsu, Sakura, Itachi, de nuevo Naruto y Negi.

Todos vestidos de vampiros menos Sakura que estaba vestida de gothic lolita, todos llevaban micrófonos pequeños sujetados a su oreja. De nuevo Suigetsu y Sakura cambiaron de lugares, ella guitarrista y el vocalista. Empezó a sonar el piano y todo el mundo se dispuso a escuchar.

Don't be cool vibration  
Revlofantasy  
Tell me fool talk show day and rain  
Every stardom the rating  
Don't stop horror show inner darken  
Jus suc ra ra oh

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show  
Take me want to talking revolution  
No havea won cheese have lay show  
(No have a want cha have late show)  
Diviphon de have worry star  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo duru  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo duru

Devil beam to the crashing  
Revoluflymachine  
Adjust blue G  
Jus sekiran

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show  
Take me want to talking revolution  
No havea won cheese have lay show  
Diviphon de have worry star  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo duru  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo duru

Suigetsu aprovechando que no tenia que cantar se dirigió a paso lento hacia Sakura, se coloco detrás de ella, pasando su brazo derecho por su cintura y el izquierdo su mandíbula, apretó fuerte el agarre de su brazo derecho haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran más, y con su mano izquierda ladeo la cabeza de Sakura a un lado, abrió la boca y mordió su cuello justo cuando un extraño sonido empezó a sonar acompañado del piano, todos reían creyendo que no lo estaba haciendo en serio, hasta que un pequeño gemido de Sakura se escapo de sus labios, y pequeñas gotas de sangre corrieron por el pecho de Sakura, la cual se mordía el labio inferior, Suigetsu miraba desafiante a Sasuke, dando por hecho que Sakura era suya y tenia una marca para comprobarlo, abrió de nuevo la boca separándose de Sakura, se relamió los labios y siguió cantando.

Oh no harbor won't you buy valley show  
Take me want to talking revolution  
No havea won cheese have lay show  
Diviphon de have worry star  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo duru  
Shooby dooby doo shooby dooby doo duru

Todos gritaban de la emoción, ya que eso había sido intenso, todos los varones habían grabado la cara de Sakura al ser mordida por Suigetsu, y eso incluía al pequeño Sasuke y sorprendentemente a Itachi, mientras que todas las chicas se abanicaban por el "calor" que "hacia" en el teatro con aire acondicionado.

000000000000000000000000000

Esa noche muchos no pudieron dormir debido a lo ocurrido, y uno de esos era Sasuke Uchiha el cual tenia llamémosle una "pesadilla", despertó agitado por el sueño que avía tenido, y al parecer el sueño había hecho efecto en su cuerpo, tubo que darse un buen baño de agua fría para bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo… y su mente.

El quinto capi!!! Les gusto??? Estoy mostrando los talentos de Suigetsu, ahora veamos como lo contrarresta SASUKE MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, y que tal las presentaciones???? Y es mas largo!!!! Por fis reviwww!!!!!!!!! u.u gracias por todo su apoyo en verdad!!!!!!!! Las canciones son: La primera Sk8ter Boy de Avril Lavigne, sengunda Aerodynamic Daft punk, tercera Helena my Chemical Romance y ultima The world without the logos de Hellsing el opening creo ^^ amo Hellsing y a Su protagonista Alucard *o*


	6. Chapter 6

--

En el cuarto de Sasuke

En cuanto oí el sonido del agua correr me levante apresuradamente, busque en una de las gavetas de mi mesita de noche, al fondo de esta había un pequeño paquete rectangular, lo abri y de allí saque un cigarrillo tome un fosforo de otra caja y lo encendí , lo coloque en mi boca e impaciente inhale el humo que relajaba mis músculos, Salí de la habitación discretamente, era de noche y no había ni un solo alma que vagara por los pasillos, me apoye en un murillo que daba a un pequeño jardín, tome el cigarro entre mis dedos y deje escapar lentamente el humo por mi boca, hacía tiempo que no fumaba solo lo hacía cuando estaba estresado o ansioso, y en esta ocasión me había acelerado más de lo previsto, sabía lo que iba a hacer Suigetsu pero no creí que llegara tan lejos… Una vez más la imagen de Sakura se cruzo en mi mente, volví a colocar el cigarrillo en mi boca, si no fuera porque aprecio a Suigetsu como persona y amigo ya se la habría arrebatado, mire de nuevo mi reloj, Sasuke ya debería estar por salir así que me dispuse a volver a mi habitación, pero justo cuando cerré la puerta tras mi, mi hermano estaba cerrando la puerta del baño, me miro burlesco.

-no sabía que podías sentir emociones- me dijo con maldad – soy un humano también, puedo ceder a sensaciones, y no hables que tu tuviste que salir corriendo al baño pervertido…-le dije entre cerrando mis ojos.

- Por que respetas a Suigetsu? – Me pregunto de repente intrigado – porque considero importante su amistad- le respondí sin sentimiento en mi voz, si, lo apreciaba, pero no era tan emocional como Naruto, solo nos cuidábamos las espalda mutuamente.

- Y por que me tratas como basura a mi? – se quejo – Sasuke no se si te has dado cuenta pero yo, te – aclare mi voz lo que iba a decir era algo… fuera de lo común – te quiero más de lo que crees – le dije mirándolo a los ojos, este se sonrojo e inconscientemente sonrió tímidamente, siempre supe que ese era su punto débil, que le dijera que lo quería, cosa que nunca hago, de hecho es la primera vez en 12 años que lo hago, por lo tanto se lo tomaba muy apecho. – Buenas noches Sasuke – me despedí acostándome en mi cama, - buenas noches aniki – me dijo con un deje de alegría, hacía muchos años que no me llamaba así.

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura y yo caminábamos hacia su habitación esta tenía su mano posada sobre el lugar de mi mordida, sonreí para mis adentros, era tan inocente, habíamos llegado a su puerta al parecer no estaba Ino en la habitación, supongo que estaba en la fiesta.

- Bu- buenas noches - se despidió rápidamente intentando evitarme, pero rápidamente la tome de la muñeca con mucho cuidado- no beso de buenas noches – preguntes con voz provocativa, con mi mano libre tome su mentón y la bese lentamente, con mucha paciencia, solté su muñeca y tome su cintura, la apegue a mi cuerpo totalmente… podía sentir sus acelerados latidos, solté su mentón para abrir la puerta de la habitación totalmente oscura, solo la vaga luz de la luna la iluminaba, entre besos e inofensivas caricias llegamos a la cama ella se tumbo bocarriba y yo me coloque a cuatro patas sobre ella sin tocarla, ella sonrió nerviosamente y con sus manos tomo mi rostro y lo llevo su pecho, quería que escuchara su corazón, sin vacilar pose mi rostro de lado en sus pechos y me sentí en el cielo, escuchando su vivir y por supuesto en la mejor almudada del mundo, con cuidado me aparte de ella y le sonreí, la senté en la cama y la abrace protectoramente, no había nada que temer, le acaricie el cabello y nos separamos, la volví a besar y esta correspondía con más confianza, le quite ese molesto corset de lolita y lo tire al suelo, luego con mucha agilidad debo presumir solté el liguero de sus medias, tome su cabello y lo coloque de un lado de su cuello el lado "sano", mire con mucha atención los pequeños agujeritos rojos. – no quise hacerte daño- le dije colocando mis manos en su cintura y acercándola a mí, sin apartar la vista de la herida, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, le bese el cuello, especialmente en la zona afectada, e impulsivamente empecé a lamer la herida sintiendo de nuevo su sabor, sin medir mi lujuria Sakura empezó a gemir, diciendo mi nombre, grave error, podía sentir el calor entre mis piernas, latiendo, demasiado absorto en su piel destroce la camisa de botones blanca que llevaba puesta dejando expuesto su torso cubierto por un conveniente sostén de encaje negro, mi garganta se seco, la ropas que Sakura se ponía no le hacían justicia… eran más grandes de lo que había calculado , Sakura estaba demasiado anonada como para reaccionar tenía las piernas levemente separadas, sus manos reposaban en la cama su rostro sonrojado y sus pechos que probablemente no cabían en mi mano, mi vista se volvió borrosa, esto era demasiado, me acerque a Sakura y la deslice debajo de mi cuerpo la bese profunda y salvajemente, presionaba mi pecho contra el suyo, para sentir la suavidad de este, mis manos se posaron en su cintura de esta pasaban a sus muslos y luego furtivamente una de mis manos apretó uno de sus pecho haciendo la gemir agudamente de una manera irresistible, inconscientemente presione mi entrepierna contra la suya y me estremecí, era tan suave pude sentirlo con todo y bragas, pero eso fue demasiado lejos Sakura de un respingo toda su piel se puso de gallina y lagrimillas se asomaban en sus ojos, se sentó en la cama apoyándose en el respaldar lejos de mí, de repente volví en mí y me di cuenta de que me había pasado de la raya, Sakura jamás había experimentando algo así y yo fui demasiado rápido llevado por mis instintos, - lo siento, no sé que me paso de verdad lo siento- le dije mirando un punto fijo de la cama asustado por mis propias acciones.

- está bien, hoy no será pero estuvimos muy cerca no crees – dijo secándose las lagrimillas con una sonrisa temblorosa – quédate a dormir – me pidió más tranquila al ver que había reaccionado – ok – le respondí con una sonrisa – pero Suigetsu antes… - me dijo mirando muy sonrojada mi entre pierna me sonroje como nunca fui a darme una buena ducha para enfriar mi cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Sakura se preguntaba porque demonios había interrumpido todo, ella estaba preparada para consumar su amor con su novio, el problema es que por un momento Sasuke se le atravesó en la mente frenándome completamente, por que sentí que Suigetsu no era el chico adecuado si no Sasuke?.

------------------------------

La luz me pegaba directamente a los ojos, hoy era sábado, y había una fiesta por la noche algunos alumnos presentarían sus canciones nuevas, Sasuke se iría a presentar y muy extrañamente me había pedido que estuviera allí, finalmente me decidí a pararme, abrí los ojos y me percate de que con alguien compartía cama un severo recuerdo golpeo mi mente… Suigetsu!

Levante las sabanas alterada para encontrarme con que si llevábamos ropa, algo desalineada pero estaba allí. Gire a verlo y ahí estaba durmiendo plácidamente, algo sonrojado, sonreía, que estaría soñando, me sonroje enseguida recordando de nuevo lo de ayer, pero no había tiempo para perder, si Tsunade llegaba a pasarse por mi habitación y se encontraba con Suigetsu en mi cama no lo contaríamos.

Suigetsu! Levántate pero ya – le grite al oído- este se levanto enseguida como un rayo y de la misma manera saco la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo. – Cálmate… no pasa nada – le dije algo nerviosa. Este bajo despacio su guardia y guardo su arma blanca en su bolsillo.

Se me quedo viendo mi cuello, sonrojándose un poco, bajo su mirada a mi hombro donde se asomaba la liga de el sujetador negro y se puso completamente rojo, - lo-lo siento Sakura- se volvió a disculpar con la voz quebrada, se me encogió el corazón, lo abrace del tiro, y su cuerpo se relajo como si hubiera tomado un calmante, recupero la confianza enseguida al ver que vaga la redundancia yo confiaba plenamente en él a pesar de lo que paso ayer – si tsunade te ve aquí te mata, nos mata – le dije, se puso pálido al pensarlo – creo que me voy por la ventana- dijo abriéndola, miro hacia abajo divisando el panorama, los dormitorios estaban en el segundo piso, no era mucha altura a demás habían arbustos abajo, salto, ahogue un grito, me asome enseguida por la ventana, y de la nada salió del arbusto sacudiéndose, miro hacia arriba y me guiño un ojo, yo le sonreí.

---

Caminaba por los pasillos, hoy sería mi presentación, iba a practicar, puse más atención al pasillo y vi a Suigetsu caminando, llevaba el mismo atuendo de ayer, fruncí el seño, paso a mi lado sin percatarse de que estaba allí, desprendía el aroma de Sakura, enseguida maquine muchas posibilidades, me di la vuelta y sin pensarlo lo tome por el cuello de la camisa, estrellándolo contra la pared.

No te basto con morderla sádico – escupí furioso, el arqueo una ceja – sin mal no recuerdo tu eres el desvirgador del colegio – sonrió con maldad. – a demás no eres quien para reclamar nada, pero si tanto te preocupa, no, no llegamos a nada de eso – agrego, soltándose de Sasuke – llegamos? – pregunto, Suigetsu no quería desperdiciar la ocasión para molestarlo- si, no llegamos a eso pero eso no le resta intensidad a la noche- explico Suigetsu sin poder evitar sonrojarse recordando el momento antes de recapacitar , pero sin cambiar la mirada de sorna y confianza, Sasuke volvió a maquinar muchas posibilidad, pero para cuando se dio cuenta Suigetsu se le había escabullido.

Me bañe me puse uno pescadores de blue jean, una camisa de tiras blanca y me amarre el cabello en una cola alta, fui al comedor tome una manzana verde y me dirigí al salón de música, los pasillos estaban solos, frescos y bien iluminados por un radiante sol, un día perfecto, escuche una resonar una melodía de guitarra eléctrica su eco latía en mis oídos y me llamaba hipnotizando mis sentidos… mis pies se movían solos, y discretamente pose mi mano en la puerta de aquel salón, aquel de donde provenía esa melodía que era una droga para mi, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver que quien poseía ese don era Uchiha Sasuke… mis ojos revelaron mi culpa al recordar lo de ayer, el fue el motivo para que me detuviera, acaso yo lo amaba? No pude evitar morderme los labios al notar la fina capa de sudor en su piel. El esfuerzo por lograr todos los acordes era impresionante pues no yo misma podría lograrlo, lo hacía ver tan fácil, aunque de vez en cuando soltaba una maldición por la presión en sus dedos, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro cuando termino la canción, soltó la guitarra y se sentó en una silla, se seco el sudor de su frente y suspiro aliviado, me aventure a entrar aun comiendo mi manzanita, pude notar sorpresa en sus ojos al verme, en seguida me di cuenta de que lo conocía y de que nuestra relación se volvía mas fuerte cada día, a pesar de siempre poner una barrera entre nosotros, a pesar de haberlo pillado con alumnas de grados inferiores descargándose con ellas, me dolía pero yo no era nadie para decirle que hacer… - has mejorado bastante, tal vez demasiado, voy a considerar echar a Suigetsu y meterte a ti – dije bromeando – bastardo- susurro algo que no pude descifrar…

--

Ella se sentó en el frio suelo de madera sonriéndome, era tan linda que por un momento olvide lo de Suigetsu, hasta que vi las marcas en su cuello, haciéndome imaginar cosas que me hirvieron la sangre, - hoy te presentaras no? – me pregunto alegre – estás listo? – por supuesto – le dije desbordando confianza, ella rio se paro y se dirigió la puerta – iras no? – Pregunte algo inseguro – jamás me lo perdería- me respondió dulcemente yo le sonreí, de forma amplia y sincera y ella se sonrojo, casi parecía que iba a llorar de la emoción de ver mi sonrisa – no te desmalles – bromee, ella abrió la boca y rio dando un trancazo dejándome solo de nuevo.

---

Eran las seis y pico ya me tocaba vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme, me deje el cabello a lo natural suelto, me puse una cuchitura de vestido el cual me llegaba a medio muslo, era pegado, estraple y era negro, me puse unas botas a juego y me delinee los ojos de negro, Salí de mi habitación y fui a la de Suigetsu, los chicos me saludaban embobados, cosa que me ponía nerviosa, llegue a la puerta de la habitación y llame temerosa, se asomo Naruto.

-Neh? – dijo viéndome, repentinamente se sonrojo – Sa-Sa-Sakura – saludo, yo solo reí avergonzada, una cabecita blanca se asomo, me vio y se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto me miraba y lo pateo gritándole -Baboso!- Adelántate yo te alcanzo – me dijo como un tomate, últimamente estaba muy sonrojable.

Ok- asentí y partí al salón.

El salón estaba podridamente lleno… que flojera… pude ver a Sasuke, dios mío que hermoso era, llevaba una camisa de botones negra, unos baggies negros y sus converse negros, todo negro, me saludo con la mirada, se apagaron las luces y los focos alumbraron la tarima donde estaba: Itachi guitarrista de ritmo y segunda voz, Deidara- san bajista, Sasori- san baterista y Sasuke-kun guitarrista solista principal.

Buenas noches a todos nuestros queridos alumnos de la academia, esta noche tenemos muchas presentaciones esenciales –dijo lee con voz de presentador- a pesar de que nuestra flor de cerezo no cante hoy – agrego, y un foco de luz la ilumino, ella estaba sentada en una de las mesas, sonrió y saludo con la mano.- te amo!!! – grito lee- bueno como decía (recupero la compostura) aquí esta nuestra primera banda, tres de sus miembros ya son muy conocidos pero uno de ellos estrenara su primera canción hoy, Sasuke Uchiha! – muchas chicas gritaron y silbaron, los focos iluminaron de nuevo el escenario. (la cancion es Reila de Gazette)

**Sasuke susurro el nombre de la canción**

Reila

**Deidara canto la primera estrofa**

Deatte kara dore dake onaji kizu wo oi Doredake sasaeatta?  
Kimi ga tsurai toki wa hoka no dare yori boku dake ni oshiete hoshikatta  
Jijitsu ga me ni yaki tsuku Mugon de fudou no kimi wa nani wo omou  
Riyuu nado iranai sa Tada boku no kimi wo kaeshitekurereba

**Sasuke e Itachi cantaron.**

Nokosareta boku yori mu ni natta kimi wa  
Dore hodo tsurai darou ka  
Mada nani mo hajimattenai no ni  
Mada kimi ni kono kotoba ietenai no ni  
Doko e

Reila...  
Kimi no na wo yonde mite mo  
This voice does not reach you...  
Reila...  
Me wo akete Uso da to waratte misete yo...

Ashita wa doko e yukou Kimi ga nozomu nara  
Doke e demo yuku yo

**Itachi se coloco al borde del escenario (no de frente mirando al publico sino de lado) y con su guitarra eléctrica empezó a tocar un solo, como siempre toco excelente, pero de repente se escucho otra guitarra, era Sasuke quien estaba de espaldas a Itachi, apoyándose en el, tocando como un dios, disfrutando cada nota, cada acorde, apoyado en su hermano, gotas de sudor corrían por su frente y varios mechones tapaban su rostro, era hipnotizante, como un afrodisiaco. Pero enseguida ambos retomaron los** **micrófonos.**

Kimi wa itsumo sou Boku ga omou hodo  
Doko ka e itteshimau  
Mata boku wo nokoshi hitori de hashitte ikunda ne  
Mou todokanai Mou todokanai  
Yatto kimi ni aeta no ni  
Gaman shiteta mono ga subete afurete  
Namida ni natte koboreta

**Sakura miraba con mucha atención a Sasuke, su piel estaba de gallina, y estaba en completo silencio… Sasuke la miraba cantando con toda intensidad y sentimiento esta parte de la canción, la parte de la canción donde decía que la amaba.**

Reila...  
Ienakatta kono kotoba wo  
Reila...  
Ima Koko de kimi ni utau yo  
Reila...  
Dare yori mo kimi wo aishiteru  
Reila...  
Aishiteru. Aishiteru...

**Ya terminando la canción no paraba de mirarla…  
**  
Futari ga ita heya Ima mo sono mama  
Kagi mo kakezu ni Itsudemo kimi ga kaette kureru you ni  
Zutto matteru yo wakatteiru kedo  
Ima demo kimi ga doa wo akeru sugata ga mierunda

Ashita wa kitto kaette kite kureru kana

La gente no podía dejar de aplaudir, y no podían borrar las sonrisas de sus caras, la banda se despidió del público y se bajo del escenario, Sasuke ni siquiera espero un minuto para desaparecer entre la gente, Sakura quien lo andaba buscando se acerco a la banda.

Hey chicos excelente canción, han visto a Sasuke – dijo recuperando el aliento de haber trotado entre la gente – eh sip creo que se fue al baño – respondió Deidara. – gracias – dijo Sakura para luego dirigirse a los baños, los pasillos estaban solos y oscuros, todos estaban bailando o divirtiéndose en la pista, dudando un poco Sakura entro al baño de los chicos, y allí estaba enjuagándose la cara, para luego apoyarse en el lavamanos y mirarse en el espejo, pero en vez de verse a el solo en el baño, vio a Sakura detrás de el, se dio la vuelta secándose la cara.

-Yo – sakura miraba directamente a los ojos de Sasuke – creo que – continuo diciendo mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos – t-te – ya no estaba segura ni de lo que decía, Sasuke se acerco a ella – t-te – subió la mirada para verlo, estaba tan cerca… - shh – Sasuke coloco un dedo en los labios de Sakura, para luego tomarla por la cintura, y pegarla contra su cuerpo, Sakura tembló por el contacto, Sasuke sonrió, y la beso apasionadamente, explorando su boca, Sakura gimió, Sasuke la tomo por las piernas y se las engancho en su cintura, el vestido se subió un poco, el azabache la llevo a uno de los cubículos del baño, y se sento en el inodoro con sakura sentada a horcadas sobre el, sus manos sin dudarlo tocaron sus muslos, totalmente descubriertos, disfrutando la suave piel de sakura, esta prácticamente podía ronronear, se separaron para tomar aire, sasuke la miro a la cara, estaba respirando por la boca, sonrojada y con una capa de sudor sobre su piel, volvió a besarla pero esta vez sin medirse, la beso salvajemente, apretó las nalgas de Sakura contra el, dejando bien claro su condición, sakura abrió los ojos desmensuradamente y se separo de sasuke asi como hizo con suigetsu. QUE se supone que debía hacer, gracias al SEÑOR y a la Virgen sabia darle un paro pero la próxima vez no se dentendria.

Y-yo no puedo lo siento Sasuke-kun – se acomodo el vestido – relájate yo no te estoy obligando a nada, a demás el único que debe disculparse aquí soy yo – dijo sasuke por primera vez avergonzado de haberle hecho eso a una chica.

Mas relajado el ambiente salieron del baño disimulando como si nada hubiera pasado, gracias a dios nadie se dio cuenta, Sakura se mezclo entre la gente dejando a Sasuke con naruto, Suigetsu acababa de llegar y la andaba buscando, pero enseguida vio su cabellos y la atajo – te vez hermosa – le susurro abranzandola por detrás – el corazón de Sakura dio un salto, se dio la vuelta y le sonrio nerviosamente a suigetsu, como se notaba que no sabia mentir, pero suigetsu no le presto atención a esto, - muy bien, busquen a sus parejas y pongamos caliente la pista, - anuncio lee – bailamos – pregunto seductor a sakura – claro por que no? – respondió ya tranquila sakura, las cosas que mas se le daban era bailar y cantar todo el mundo busco pareja la pista estaba muy llena pero a nadie le importaba, en eso lee coloco la canción perfecta Satisfaction de Benny Benassi (los obligo a escucharla mientras leen!!!) . Suigetsu agarro firmemente a sakura por la cintura, estaban cara a cara con los cuerpos pegados, la canción comenzó y se empezaron a mover lentamente, cosa que derretía a Sakura, suigetsu sin resistirse le beso el cuello, un par de veces, pero algo que no esperaba ocurrió, unos brazos rodearon a sakura por detrás, y la separaron levemente de el, con curiosidad se asomo por el hombro de sakura para ver quien era, casi se le explota la vena de la cien al ver que era Sasuke uchiha quien agarraba a SU novia y presionaba su pelvis contra el trasero de esta asiendo un movimiento MUY sugestivo (Sakura estaba totalmente velada por la situación, totalmente empapada de sudor por el calor y simplemente bailaba de forma sugestiva, dejándose llevar) , pero no se iba a dejar ganar se coloco delante de sakura y en vez de atraerla a si se pego a ella, pero había un pequeño problema estaban demasiado pegados a sakura, y la probe sentía "cosas" que definitivamente no debería sentir, al caer en cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser violada por dos chicos al mismo tiempo se separo de ese perverso sandwich , justo cuando acabo la canción, y salió corriendo a su habitación…

Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban sonrojados, pero esa sensación se fue al verse de frente, sin embargo antes de poder hacer nada, alguien los agarro por la nuca a ambos sacándolos fuera del salón – hey – se quejo Suigetsu volteando para ver quién era pero enseguida se quedo mudo al descubrir que era Itachi Uchiha con cara de pocos amigos.

-ustedes qué demonios creen que es Sakura? Un juguete Sexual? – pregunto elevando la voz

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de ambos, Itachi se dio la vuelta y se paso una mano por el cabello… - Itachi, discúlpame yo no- intento disculparse Suigetsu pero Itachi se volteo y le metió un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo – conmigo no te tienes que disculpar es con ella – le grito, Itachi por primera vez le grito a alguien –Ella solo es una NIÑA, y por si fuera poco es virgen- – Y a ti que te importa ah? – dijo Sasuke sabiendo exactamente la respuesta, más que todo intentaba provocarlo, grave ERROR, Itachi lo miro a los ojos, Sasuke casi podría jurar que había un brillo escarlata en ellos, como si tuviera sed de sangre, Sasuke trago duro, Itachi lo tomo por el cuello tan fuertemente que casi lo ahoga, pero antes de que eso pasase lo tiro al suelo junto a Suigetsu, más calmado paso junto a ellos para dirigirse a la habitación de Sakura.

Llego a su puerta, y pego el oído de esta, escucho un leve sollozo, apretó los puños, y se animo a abrir la puerta, Sakura estaba en la cama entada contra la pared, Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí, y camino lentamente pero con paso seguro hasta la cama, Sakura levanto su mirada, estaba asustada muy asustada, Itachi se sentó en la cama, Sakura tembló ligeramente, el Uchiha mayor la miro con compasión, se le acerco para sentarse al lado de ella, - que tu también vienes para acostarte conmigo – pregunto duramente mirando la cama, Itachi abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, - sabes que jamás haría eso – respondió pausadamente con un tono serio y algo seco – y sabes perfectamente porque- ante esto Sakura lo miro sintiéndose algo culpable – disculpa, es solo que… las cosas están pasando demasiado brusca y rápidamente – dijo Sakura secándose una lagrima rebelde. – créeme yo en tu lugar abría acecinado a esos hijos de – Sakura se echo a reír y se recostó en el pecho de Itachi – eres el único en el que puedo confiar, podría dormir desnuda contigo y no harías nada – Itachi se tenso un poco- me se controlar – dijo con tono responsable, Sakura lo miro, y le dedico una sonrisa, Itachi se la respondió (cosa que normalmente no hace pero estaban solos) – eres el chico perfecto – dijo Sakura, algo distraída en sus pensamientos, se separo de Itachi, y se volteo para verlo de frente, Itachi la miro intrigado, Sakura poso ambas manos en su rostro – déjame, déjame probar – Itachi sonrió, y simplemente se quedo quieto, Sakura se le acerco quedando a pocos centímetros de besarse, pero termino de cerrar esa distancia y de un tirón lo beso profundamente, explorándolo, al terminar se separo de él, y miro hacia abajo- nada, no sentí nada – dijo algo decepcionada, Itachi la tomo del mentón, e hizo que lo mirara, - eres cruel – le dijo bromeando, Sakura rio, - en cambio yo me sentí en el cielo – dijo de pronto Itachi algo distraído, Sakura se sintió mal, en verdad era cruel, Itachi miraba hacia el techo, - Itachi – lo llamo Sakura, el bajo el rostro para mirarla, y ella simplemente lo beso, como lo había hecho antes, pero más esmeradamente, lo tomo por la nuca y profundizo el beso, Sakura le mordió el labio para que le respondiera en serio, fue ahí cuando el Uchiha se sintió libre de besarla intensamente, Sakura gimió, Itachi era realmente bueno besando, más que Sasuke y mas que Suigetsu, pero justo cuando gimió de nuevo Itachi se separo de ella y miro hacia la pared, Sakura se sentó a su lado – por qué? – pregunto Itachi – porque te lo mereces, créeme Itachi que si yo estuviera enamorada de ti no estaríamos precisamente hablando en este momento – le dijo mirando a la pared también, un rojo intenso se apodero de la cara del Uchiha – a demás, eso sella nuestra amistad – Itachi rio levemente – vaya forma de sellar una amistad – Sakura le golpeo el hombro, Itachi ni se inmuto.

DE VERDAD PERDONENME POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO… tuve problemas con internet, aparte de mucho trabajo en el liceo pero ahora que tengo internet y estoy relajada la seguiré!!! ^^

OK a partir de aquí Sakura no sabe a quién ama, las cosas pasan demasiado rápido para ella, claro siempre habrá una mano amiga (Itachi el amor de mi vida, mi héroe) explico, Sakura lo beso para ver si sentía algo especial, cosa que no paso, y lo hizo porque ella consideraba a Itachi la persona más perfecta del mundo (cosa que es cierto) y que él sería adecuado para ella, PERO el amor gana.

En cambio Itachi si la ama, desde que se conocieron, aun así EL la RESPETA Y SE CONTROLA, claro es más maduro! *-*

Sé que no debería pedir pero, pueden por el amor de la virgen dejarme un reviw para decirme cuanto me odian??!!


	7. Chapter 7

– por qué? – pregunto Itachi – porque te lo mereces, créeme Itachi que si yo estuviera enamorada de ti no estaríamos precisamente hablando en este momento – le dijo mirando a la pared también, un rojo intenso se apodero de la cara del Uchiha – a demás, eso sella nuestra amistad – Itachi rio levemente – vaya forma de sellar una amistad – Sakura le golpeo el hombro, Itachi ni se inmuto. Sakura sonrió dulcemente y se sentó enfrente de Itachi en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas.

Sakura empezó a cantar a capela suavemente casi en un susurro pero impecable, era una canción que le había enseñado Itachi cuando eran mucho más pequeños (almost llover de **A FINE FRENZY**)

Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images  
You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images

No

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

**Lágrimas ****caían**** por las mejillas de Sakura mientras cantaba amargamente la cancion**

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine

Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?

[Chorus]  
Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
my back is turned on you  
should have known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

Sakura miro a Itachi, este se había quedado sin palabras, aun recordaba la canción…

_El suave sonido del piano resonaba en el salón de música, era el aniversario de la muerte de los Haruno, Sakura lloraba en el regazo de Itachi mientras este tocaba la melodía, empezó a cantar, suavemente pero hermoso, Sakura paró de llorar para escucharlo, Itachi jamás había cantado y menos para ella, cada palabra quedaba grabada en la cabeza, al acabar quito las manos del piano, y miro a Sakura, se sintió mejor al ver que Sakura ya no lloraba, un trueno reventó los oídos de ambos, asustando a la chica, la cual se tapo la cabeza, como si eso fuera a parar la tormenta, Itachi la tomo de la mano, y la saco del salón, caminaban por los pasillos, fue ahí cuando la pequeña niña se dio cuenta de a donde la llevaba, Itachi abrió la entrada del edificio y la saco a la lluvia, al centro del patio._

_Debes superar tus miedos – le dijo tomándola de la mano, un fuerte trueno impacto cerca, Sakura grito, y empezó a llorar, como se suponía que iba a superar la muerte de sus padres si ni si quiera podía enfrentar una simple tormenta, era débil, Itachi la abrazo fuertemente- no estás sola Sakura, yo estoy aquí contigo, siempre estaré contigo – le dijo Itachi, se separaron, y este le tomo del mentón y le deposito un tierno besito en los labios. Su primer beso de hecho…_

_Después de eso Sakura jamás lloro mientras caían truenos y menos en el aniversario de muerte de sus padres, aunque paso una semana evitando a Itachi por el beso, ella estaba enamorada de Houzuki, un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos violetas y sonrisa afilada, el conocía a Itachi, y se la pasaba con él y con Naruto, no podía actuar de manera extraña si no se enteraría, y creería que ella y el Uchiha tenían algo, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa._

-Han pasado ya siete años de eso- dijo Itachi – pensé que lo habías olvidado – - Yo jamás olvidare ese día, baka – le dijo sonriéndole mientras se acostaba boca bajo , mirando el las puntas del cabello del Uchiha, empezó a soplarlas de ociosa, Itachi la miro y arqueo una ceja, la chica seguía concentrada en soplarle el cabello,- ya son las nueve- dijo Itachi- la fiesta debe estar por acabar, quieres que me valla o quieres que vele por tu sueño – le pregunto Itachi, Sakura lo miro, el chico comprendió y espero a que Sakura se acostara, esta se acostó de lado, con las piernas levemente flexionadas, Itachi se apoyo en el espaldar del lado de la pared es decir el lado para el que Sakura veía, sintió como Sakura le daba la mano, el se la sujeto, pasaron los minutos y ella había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, pero el Uchiha no se movió ni dejo de mirarla, se hicieron las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, y seguía allí pero ahora veía hacia la luna llena, sujetando la mano de la chica, recordando el sabor de sus labios, no había cambiado en tantos años, cereza… la puerta de la habitación se abrió levemente, era Ino, la cual lo miro triste, Itachi la miro a ella serio.

- como esta? – Pregunto la rubia – mejor – respondió. Ino sonrió levemente y se acostó en la cama, durmiéndose enseguida, la puerta seguía abierta – pasa – dijo Itachi. Y enseguida tras la puerta apareció Suigetsu, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Itachi miro a Ino, luego a Sakura, y por último a Suigetsu. Este tenía la mejilla roja, del gancho que le había lanzado, y parecía a punto de llorar del arrepentimiento. Sakura se removió ligeramente en su puesto, y apretó la mano de Itachi, Itachi miro su mano y miro a Suigetsu, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del albino. El Uchiha miro hacia la ventana.

- La amas? – Pregunto el pelinegro volviéndolo a mirar al albino, este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, derramando mas lagrimas – Ella es la razón de que me levanto cada día – respondió mirando amargamente. – Sabia que mi hermano veía a las mujeres de esa manera pero, tu? –le dijo acribillándolo con la mirada – Que podía hacer, me la esta arrebatando, ignore lo mucho que se tensa cuando él está con nosotros, ignore el hecho de que llevara su perfume impregnado en su cuello, ignore que los ojos se le iluminaran cuando lo veía, deje que me la arrebatara- dijo en un susurro quebrantado, Itachi pudo notar que se tomaba la muñeca fuertemente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, soltó la mano de Sakura y lo tomo bruscamente por la muñeca que este sujetaba y vio lo que temía, un corte en la muñeca, si fuera más profundo estaría en un hospital… o tres metros bajo tierra, lo miro a los ojos con la boca entre abierta, este le devolvió una mirada sombría, Itachi le soltó la muñeca delicadamente, y le volvió a tomar la mano a Sakura, - ella nunca lo superaría, si tu lo hicieras, se echaría la culpa, se cerraría y terminaría suicidándose – susurro, Suigetsu lo miro algo sorprendido – no lo había visto de esa manera, yo solo necesitaba - - no seas egoísta – le corto el tema enseguida el peli negro.

-estamos bien?-le pregunto temeroso el albino, Itachi lo miro, y muy pero muy levemente le sonrió con los ojos, Suigetsu le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

----

Me desperté pero no abrí los ojos, era domingo, estaba deprimida, quería chocolate, sentí que algo cálido sujetaba mi mano, respire profundamente y reconocí el aroma del Uchiha mayor, no podía creer que se había quedado toda la noche con ella, abrí los ojos y me senté, sin soltarle la mano, mire al otro lado de la habitación, Ino no estaba, pero su cama estaba hecha, gire a ver al pelinegro, y vi que estaba dormido, sonreí me iba a parar pero él me sujeto firmemente, voltee a verlo – películas, chocolate y te?- me pregunto yo solo sonreí…

---

* * *

Después de bañar y vestirme con un vestido blanco de tiras, un par de dedos por encima de la rodilla, fui a pasear al jardín del colegio, fui a la parte más sola del parque donde había un lago, llegue hasta él y mire a mi lado, tal y como esperaba Suigetsu estaba apoyado en el cerezo que quedaba justo alado del lago, miraba el lago, de una forma tan vacía, que parecía muerto por dentro, ni siquiera me había notado, eso hasta que el viento soplo y percibió mi aroma, sus ojos parecían sorprendidos, miro hacia mí.

Sakura, yo no tengo, palabras para decirte lo mucho que lo siento- me dijo mientras sus ojos se le aguaban, se llevo una mano a la cara para limpiarse una lagrima rebelde, y pude ver un corte en su muñeca, la frialdad al garete, lo tome por la muñeca y la vi detenidamente, y sin poder evitarlo la presione contra mi pecho atrayéndolo a mí, para abrazarlo, el apoyo su frente en mi hombro- no te merezco- susurro yo lo abrace mas fuerte – baka- le dije en vos baja. Nos separamos y nos sentamos a la orilla del lago.

Si supieras lo mucho que me asuste ayer… - dije para mis adentros, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara, Suigetsu se paralizo y tenía un aura de culpabilidad que no se la quitaba nadie, - ayer paso algo entre Itachi y tú? – le pregunte, - nah, solo me partió la cara – me dijo con algo de sarcasmo y riendo un poco – bien hecho – dije riendo – en verdad , bien hecho – reafirmo él acompañándome en mi carcajada, oímos unos pasos detrás de nosotros, giramos y vimos a Uchiha Sasuke, con cara de no-dormí-en-toda-la-noche, - supongo que el también tiene derecho a disculparse en privado – admitió Suigetsu parándose de su sitio y alejándose un poco del lugar, Sasuke lo miro y le agradeció con la mirada, se sentó al lado de Sakura – Ayer me quede despierto pensando en por qué me importaba tanto los sentimientos de una chica, cuando siempre me ha resultado tan fácil desecharlas- hizo una pausa- y caí en la conclusión de que te amo – la piel de Sakura se puso de gallina, - lo siento mucho, siento haberte tratado como cualquier otra – se disculpo firmemente- está bien, te perdono – le dije mirándolo de reojo. Suigetsu que estaba viendo si podía darle a un panal de abejas con una piedra se giro a ver si ya habían terminado, Sakura que al parecer le leyó la mente con telequinesis se volteo y lo llamo con la mano… Este dejo el panal quieto y se acerco al lago, Sakura se levanto, Sasuke la imito, la pelirosa agarro a Sasuke por los hombros y lo puso de espaldas al cerezo, hizo lo mismo con el albino, lo coloco al lado de Sasuke, ambos se miraron intrigados, Sakura se aclaro la garganta, se sonó los dedos y levanto su mano

PLAF, pego una súper cachetada doble que les pego a los ambos, primero pego de la mejilla de Suigetsu, pero al hacerla con tanta fuerza siguió corrido a la mejilla de Sasuke…

K.O

Al parecer la pequeña cerezo tenía una fuerza descomunal, porque ambos tropezaron y cayeron a la grama, a continuación se levantaron adoloridos sobándose el cachete…

Eso por pervertidos, enfermos, babosos – dijo Sakura con una vena latiendo en la frente– Ahora tienen que prometer que jamás volverán a hacer eso – dijo más calmada, ambos como si fueran robots levantaron la mano derecha y la izquierda en su corazón- lo prometo- dijeron al unísono, - porque la próxima vez, los castro – dijo sonriendo macabramente con una mirada sombría. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los chicos.

Y ahora me ahora me harán un favor – dijo sonriendo astutamente

----

Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban en el anfiteatro, el mismo donde Sakura y Sasuke se vieron por primera vez, Sasuke llevaba una camisa negra de botones remangada, una corbata blanca, unos pantalones de vestir negros y sus converse blancos, (la camisa estaba por fuera), a su lado estaba Suigetsu, vestido de la misma manera pero con la camisa blanca y la corbata negra, cada uno tenía su guitarra eléctrica, los focos blancos los iluminaban, y al frente de sus narices no había nada más y nada menos que toda la academia entusiasmada, en primera fila, y prácticamente en un trono Sakura, a su lado, Itachi y al otro Ino. Los dos guitarristas se miraron algo aterrados, entre ellos dos un poco más al frente había un mísero micrófono. (Canción: mama de my Chemical Romance)

Ambos empezaron a tocar la guitarra al mismo tiempo…

**Suigetsu abrió la canción.**

Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

Oh, well, now,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Mama, we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,  
Mama, we're all gonna die.

**En seguida Sasuke se acerco al micrófono y lo acompaño, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro… (Sakura solo sonreía perversamente mientras se abanicaba y bebía refresco)**

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

**Sasuke se separo del micrófono, y Suigetsu canto de nuevo solo.  
**  
Mama, we're all full of lies.  
Mama, we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size,  
Mama, we're all full of lies.

**Sasuke y Suigetsu cantaban de nuevo juntos**

Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son. **(Esto lo dijeron con tanto sentimiento que la gente empezó a Saltar)**

And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go.

She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.

**Suigetsu de nuevo solito  
**  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
It's really quite pleasant  
Except for the smell,  
Mama, we all go to hell.

2 - 3 – 4

**Justo después de que hicieran esa cuenta, ambos giraron para verse, y sin dudarlo se besaron apasionadamente (tal y como les había pedido Sakura)**

**Se separaron como si nada, mientras que uno decía Ma, el otro decía Ma, trabajando totalmente en equipo, (Sakura reía hasta más no poder)**

Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!  
Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...

[Liza Minelli:] And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song

[Gerard Way:] But this shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along.

**Prácticamente toda la academia se puso a cantar la canción  
**  
We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call.

We all carry on (We all carry on)  
When our brothers in arms are gone (When our brothers in arms are gone)  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call

**Suigetsu no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas, le paso un brazo por los hombros a Sasuke y este lo acompaño en su risa.**

-Esto no significa que ya no te odie – dijo Suigetsu a Sasuke, sonriendo al publico – me quitaste las palabras- le dijo Sasuke retirándose del escenario junto a Suigetsu, estaban en la parte de atrás del anfiteatro, guardando las guitarras, cuando terminaron, Suigetsu se le acerco a Sasuke…

- Sasuke Cariño sabes a yerbabuena – le aviso envenenando el cada palabra de sarcasmo – ay en serio?- dijo Sasuke fingiendo emoción- pues tu sabes a menta mi amor – le dijo de la misma manera que había hecho el, apestando a sarcasmo, se miraron con odio, casi podrían salir unos rayitos de sus ojos y combatir con la mirada…

----

La gente hablo de eso durante semanas, no había otro tema, especialmente cuando Sakura les había dicho a un par de fotógrafos aficionados (alumnos de la academia) que le tomara foto al momento, obviamente esa foto se rego por todos los foros de la academia, estaban en facebook, en los fondos de pantallas, de salva pantallas, como imágenes del MSN, en el celular, en afiches en los cuartos femeninos, en algunos masculinos (cof cof), en el periódico escolar, incluso los habían pegado en las pizarras de los salones, la gente se había enterado de que era una venganza de Sakura, pero no sabían la razón de esta… eso se mantuvo en secreto.

La relación de Suigetsu y Sakura había cambiado mucho, ya casi nunca se les veía tomados de manos, besándose o abrazados, empezaron rumores de que ya habían terminado, después de largos 7 años de relación amorosa, prácticamente toda niñez y adolescencia recordable, pero **en realidad no habían terminado…**

Era un día lluvioso, como de costumbre, la primavera tan temperamental, todos se retiraban del salón, el salón quedo casi vacío, Sakura que últimamente estaba muy cayada se había sentado en su mesa, mirando por la ventana la lluvia caer, Suigetsu, que se sentaba a su lado acababa de terminar de recoger sus cosas, la miro de reojo, tenía un mal presentimiento, se le acerco y se sentó en el mesa de Ino, y se puso a ver la lluvia caer también, Suigetsu iba a decir algo pero Sakura hablo primero, - Toda mi vida ha sido oficialmente orientada a esta academia y a ti, siempre pensé que mi vida era perfecta porque tú estabas a mi lado, creía que tú eras mi príncipe azul- Sakura hizo una pausa, no se atrevía a mirar a Suigetsu- Pero todo eso se me desmorono al conocer a Sasuke, por alguna razón no podía sacarlo de mi mente, al igual que tu… en el pasado me levantaba pensando en ti, hace un mes en ambos, pero hoy, hoy solo pude pensar en el-dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos, oyó como violentamente se movía el pupitre que estaba a su lado, y un momento después un portazo resonó en el salón…

**En realidad no habían terminado… … no al menos hasta hoy**

Corría, corría todo lo que podía, sentía que si corría se alejaría de esta terrible pesadilla, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, el agua fluía por sus mechones cegando ligeramente, su vida ya no tenía sentido…

**¿Por qué seguir en la tierra, respirando el aire de los demás?**

Ligeras lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, había hecho lo correcto?, Suigetsu podría comprender? me asome por la ventana, ALLI, allí estaba en medio del patio, estaba recuperando el aliento al parecer, de repente se quedo quieto…

-oh no – susurre para mi, Salí corriendo fuera del salón, mire para un lado y luego para el otro, recorrí varios pasillos, y allí estaba.

- SASUKEE!!! – Grite desgarradoramente, el se congelo, se giro hacia mí, y se acerco a mi corriendo viendo mi cara empapada de lagrimas.- Su-Suigetsu, va a cometer una locura – le dije en un susurro intentando controlar mis ganas de vomitar, estaba tan nerviosa… Sasuke Salió corriendo al patio, y yo caí en el suelo de rodillas, gatee hasta el lavabo más cercano y vomite en uno de los inodoros.

-----

Maldición, maldición, maldición!!!!, el frio me calaba mientras corría detrás de Suigetsu tratando de alcanzarlo, se metió dentro del gimnasio, y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la azotea, subía los escalones de tres en tres, pude oír como llegaba a la azotea, maldición repetí en mi mente. Al fin llegaba a la azotea, y allí estaba mirando al cielo al parado en el murillo de seguridad, al borde del suicidio… literalmente.

----

Por mi mente pasaban los momentos más importantes de mi vida…

_Mi primer beso con Sakura, Mi primera canción, Mi primera presentación… Sakura, Itachi, naruto… Sasuke, la primera vez que vi gritar a Itachi, para que luego me golpeara, Helena, la noche después del concierto de halloween, mi regreso a la academia, besar a Sasuke, el orfanato, la academia, las borracheras con Naruto, las peleas con kakashi, Sakura, mi primera guitarra, mi primera navidad acompañado, mi primera cortada a voluntad, ser popular, ser querido, Sakura, reparar matemáticas, dejar el cigarro, Sakura, Formar parte de algo, familia, Naruto, amigos, Itachi ,amar, Sakura, tener una razón para vivir… Sakura, Sakura, Sakura sakur……… _

----

Me reincorporaba sollozando en el lavabo… -Sakura?- oí una voz familiar, voltee, era Itachi, se veía muy preocupado, enseguida me ayudo a levantarme, - que te paso?- -No hay tiempo para eso, sígueme!- le dije soltándome de él y salí corriendo apresuradamente al patio, saque mi celular de mi bolsillo y llame a Sasuke…

Tuuuun tuuuun tuuuun CUC – El techo del gimnasio – tiii tiii tiii tiii…. colgó... Solté el teléfono y Salí corriendo, cruce la esquina de la cafetería y me pare en seco para ver qué pasaba…

…**El corazón me latió tan fuerte que me dolió…**

SUIGETSUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grite desgarradoramente con la voz quebrada sollozando…

HOLA mis queridísimos lectores de mi alma ^^, espero que les allá gustado este capi de regalo, por haberme retrasado tanto, actualice HOY, se quedaron con las ganas? Bueh… que se va a hacer…

**POR CIERTO en el recuerdo de Sakura e Itachi, Sakura tenía 10, Itachi 13… ese año se hicieron novios Saku y Sui. **LES GUSTO los efectos especiales de la llamada? XD

**Sakura obligo a Sui y Sasu a besarse en público, Suigetsu es huérfano como Sakura…**

**Cuando Sale una canción y hay descripciones de lo que ocurre, lo que ocurre pasa mientras se canta lo que sale debajo de la descripción, no sé si me explico… XD**

**LOS QUIEROOO **

**Kotone**


	8. Chapter 81

Tuuuun tuuuun tuuuun CUC – El techo del gimnasio – tiii tiii tiii tiii…. Solté el teléfono y Salí corriendo, cruce la esquina de la cafetería y me pare en seco para ver qué pasaba…

…**El corazón me latió tan fuerte que me dolió…**

SUIGETSUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grite desgarradoramente con la voz quebrada sollozando…

----

Sin dudarlo di un paso adelante, como si allí fuera a encontrarme con suelo que pisar, mi ropa y mis cabellos se dejaron llevar por la caída, solo el viento rozaba mi piel, el simplemente me alejaba de la pesadilla…

…

…

…

Sentí una fuerte presión sobre mi muñeca y de un golpe todo volvía a la realidad, ya no sentía la fría sensación del viento, y mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la adrenalina, haciendo que mi corazón bombeara más sangre, subió la temperatura, estaba en peligro, y este solo me daba fuerzas para sobrevivir, abrí mis ojos mirando al cielo, maldiciendo por lo bajo al ver que Sasuke me sujetaba por la muñeca, su otra mano se aferraba al muro de seguridad… No le quedaban mas fuerzas, iba ceder al peso de nuestros cuerpos, el me fulminaba con la mirada, sentí como sus dedos se deslizaban por el cemento, maldiciones y mas maldiciones salían de la boca del Uchiha. Empezamos a caer, pero en seguida volvimos a frenar, y empezábamos a subir…

Alguien me alzo en el aire y me tiró en el suelo de la azotea, sentí el fuerte impacto contra mi costado y hombro, solté un leve quejido, abrí los ojos, Sasuke estaba delante de mi sentado, respirando a bocanadas y Uchiha Itachi parado a mi lado, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento me patearía. Me jalo por la camisa obligándome a sostenerme en mis pies, Sasuke empezó a bajar por las escaleras y ahora lo hacía yo también, salimos del gimnasio, y pudimos divisar a un grupo de personas gritando, alborotadas…

Ninguno de nosotros podíamos descifrar lo que ocurría…

----

SAKURA! – oímos un grito, a lo lejos oímos ambulancias, y sin falta la vieja directora apareció enseguida en la escena, paramédicos se acercaban con una camilla, y allí pudimos verla, en los brazo de Naruto, tan pálida como el papel, semiinconsciente, la pusieron en la camilla y los paramédicos la subieron a la ambulancia…

Rememore un momento antes:

_Caminaba por el pasillo, había oído gritos, pero no vi a nadie, baje a planta baja, oí un extraño ruido proveniente del baño de las chicas, como alguien vomitando, sin dudarlo me asome y vi a Sakura apoyándose de la pared para ponerse en pie, en seguida la ayude, le pregunte si estaba bien, ella me respondió que no importaba, que la siguiera (__primer error__; *Nauseas, vómitos), sus piernas les fallaban, salimos al patio, Sakura apenas podía respirar, pensé que era por la carrera que habíamos pegado (__segundo error__;* Dificultad para respirar, debilidad física) llamo a alguien y en seguida soltó el teléfono, salió corriendo doblo la esquina y se llevo una mano al pecho, suponía, por la impresión de lo que veía (__Tercer error__; *Dolor intenso en el torso)… en ese momento Salí corriendo al gimnasio sin percatarme de que Sakura estaba sufriendo un __**paro cardiaco**__, sin recodar un pequeño detalle importante, el largo historial de deficiencias cardiacas en la familia Haruno._

El mundo se me vino encima, vi como Suigetsu y Sasuke corrían hacia Naruto y Tsunade, Naruto no paraba de llorar, oí a Sasuke reclamar una explicación, mire fijamente el rostro de la directora, y pude leer en sus labios claramente estas palabras: **paro cardiaco**. Si tenía razón, entonces, Sakura moriría… su deficiencia cardiaca no solo la hacía más propensa a sufrir infartos si no a ser más vulnerables a ellos… no tenia esperanza. Esta mañana podía noquear a alguien de un golpe y ahora esta acariciando la muerte…

Naruto se secaba las lagrimas, dándose la vuelta para vernos y sin más golpeo a Suigetsu, el cual se dejo, cayó al suelo y se quedo quieto mirando al cielo con la mirada ida, Sasuke estaba paralizado, y pequeños temblores lo estremecían, caí sobre mi parte trasera sentándome en el suelo mojado, quedándome en blanco un rato para pensar, pensar que iba a hacer para solucionar esto.

---

Cuatro varones se encontraban en la limosina Uchiha, cuatro buenos amigos, pero no hablaban, no reían, no se miraban…

Cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando momentos mejores o pensando en cómo contrarrestarían está perdida, como marcaria y no cicatrizaría, tres la amaban, uno su mejor amigo, su familia.

Ya no verían esa hermosa sonrisa, no oirían su dulce voz, no apreciarían su exquisito aroma, no tocarían su suave piel, no verían de nuevo brillar ese rosado chicle en el sol del verano y sus ojos, esos ojos jade capaces de enamorarte de una mirada… no mas, ni un rastro de ellos.

Una mujer admirable, de carácter fuerte y _sensible corazón,_ sus virtudes la llevaron a su final…

Quedara esperanza de sobrevivir en un mundo tan cruel? Cuando pocas personas son las que brillan, aportando apoyo a los demás, cuando solo hay oscuridad ellas son un rayito de luz que te dan ganas de vivir…

Acaso soñar es malo? Llorar cuando duele es un pecado? Amar es _debilidad_?

No lo creo

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi primita Daniela, que Dios la tenga en su Gloria

Imagine, John Lennon

Imagine there's no Heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world

You may say that I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

Kotone


End file.
